


Loki

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, F/M, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Parent Frigga, Poor Loki, Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns to his chambers angry and upset. He smashes things in his way and you tell him his violence scares you. He proves that he is nothing but gentle with you. (Sexy times in the next chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Conquers Rage

You brace yourself as Loki enters the room, violently flinging the door open. You flinch as the door slams against the wall sending a nearby picture frame to the ground with a loud shatter. The prince has just returned from a mandatory day with Thor and is reeling. You keep your eyes down as Loki paces the room.

You're used to fits like this - or at least you should be. You've been Loki's servant for years now. Over time you have become friendly, but he still scares you when he gets in these moods. He doesn't notice you as he sends vases flying into walls and cracks the floors with his heavy stomping. There's rage in his eyes and you can feel the raw energy billowing from him. You duck just in time as one of his absent minded shards of magic flies by. You accidentally let out a little scream. That could have killed you.

As if pulled out of a trance, Loki looks up at you. You stay in the corner, trembling slightly. 

"Oh my dear," he starts, the rage draining from his eyes and replaced with regret. "I didn't see you there at all, please forgive me," he continues. He starts to cross the room and come towards you but you back up against the wall, still frightened. Even though you see he has calmed down, you've also seen what he's just done. You don't want him anywhere near you.

"Please, it's fine," you say respectfully. "Just... May I leave? Please? I've done all the chores for the day, sir." You keep your head bowed and hope that Loki lets you go. You can't deny you're fond of the prince most of the time, but right now you don't feel safe.

"Please, let me explain, I promise I won't hurt you," he says. You look up and see his hand is extended towards you. He hesitantly makes his way to you and you don't back away. His eyes are wide and eyebrows pulled together with concern. This face is so different from the one you just saw a moment ago. Finally he closes the space between you and takes your hand. His cool skin feels good on yours and you let him lead you to his bed where you sit. He sits beside you leaving a respectable distance. You still keep your gaze averted from his, but you don't feel that you're in any immediate danger.

He lifts your chin with his finger and makes you look at him. Your eyes draw over his relaxed jawline and up to his sad eyes. His posture is almost perfect but his shoulders seem weighed down. He gives you a soft smile before he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "I had no idea you were in here. I never would have--"

"It's really okay, sir," you interrupt. He's the prince, why should he apologize?

"No it's not, I just... I have some trouble controlling myself sometimes."

"It's none of my business, sir," you respond.

"It is though, isn't it?" He asks, his eyes gazing deeper into yours. This feels strangely intimate. "I thought we were friends, was I wrong?" He looks sincerely disappointed. Yes you were friends, you think back. You had definitely had your share of late night talks and secret laughs. You had always respected him too much to let yourself cross too many lines though.

"Of course, sir," you say.

"Please, call me Loki," he smiles. "I never liked being called sir."

You smile.

"Loki," you say. His name tastes nice on your lips.

"Now tell me, did I frighten you?" He still has his hands around yours, the thumbs softly stroking your hands.

"A little," you say.

"I want you to know something very important," he says, his hands leave yours to cup your face. "I would never ever hurt you. Never." You can see that he truly means this. "Whatever violence these hands commit from frustration, or anger, will never touch you. You are far too precious..." he stops himself and takes a breath. 

You? Precious to Loki? You had no idea he thought you were special at all. You thought you were friends, sure, but he had a fair amount of friends and none he would call precious. You feel something stir inside you and you lightly touch the side of his face. His eyes close and he leans in to your touch. You see the weight leave his shoulders and he lets a single tear fall. 

"I've never told you," he breathes softly. "The others, every one else, they mean nothing to me. But you..." He opens his eyes and looks at you. "You are the only one who means anything to me. I will never forgive myself for putting you in harms way, in my harm's way..."

"Loki," you sigh, feeling a tear roll down your cheek as well. You let out a laugh of happiness. "I never knew--"

"I don't know why I never told you. I was just afraid... I've never been..." he trails off. Loved, you finished in your head for him. He's never felt loved. Of course he would be scared to tell you. 

"Loki," you say, your eyes meeting his, "I love you."

You can't put into words the expression that overcomes his face. It's relief mixed with the purest joy you've ever seen. This is the first love he's ever experienced. The smile on his face makes your heart melt. It doesn't matter anymore what he's done. You know that he would never hurt you. You believe that, and you love him for it.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. Then he leans in and kisses you. Your lips mold together perfectly. His lips are cold but they send a warmth through you like you've never felt before. Even though at the beginning of all of this you feared for your life, you've never felt safer than you do now.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets jealous and you have to calm him down.

You sit next to Loki on the bed, your heart light with happiness. He moves closer to you only to have someone knock forcefully at the door. A pained look crosses his face and he gets up off the bed, seething. He opens the door and exchanges words with the person outside. You stay on the bed, touching your lips. Your lips that have just kissed Loki. You hear the door slam and he comes back over to you.

"I have to go," he states with anger as well as regret. Your face falls and he comes and kneels in front of you. "I'm sorry, they're making me," he gestures to the door.

"It's okay," you smile. "We'll have plenty of time when you get back."

He nods with a stiff smile and walks away, carrying your heart away with him. You can see that it takes extreme effort for him to leave you. He tells you he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon and to make yourself at home while he's away.

During the night you feel completely alone. His absence is almost as intense as his presence. You don't sleep well. The next day you go out and hang around, trying not to watch the clock until Loki's return. You see your friend and walk over to talk to him. You're just pleasantly making conversation and laughing when all of the sudden there's a flash and you see your friend fly backwards and hit the wall hard. He slides down it and crumbles to the ground, dazed. You scream and turn to see Loki with a satisfied look on his face. When he sees your horrified expression you see doubt creep onto his face and he looks confused. You ignore him for the moment to tend to your friend. You help him up and walk him over to a seat, apologizing for Loki's behavior. He nods and says everything's fine. You're still worried but you have someone else to deal with now. You turn and grab Loki's hand, leading him to his room where you close the door swiftly behind you.

"What the hell was that?" you ask, furious. 

"What?" he asks. He seems genuinely confused. 

"You could have killed him! What were you thinking?"

"This upset you?"

"Yes!" you almost scream at him. "You can't just send people flying into walls, what were you thinking?" you rage, pacing the floor.

He sits down on the couch and puts his hands in his lap.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he starts, eyes on the floor. "I saw you with him and I just..."

You see his face is full of confusion and regret and your anger fades. You walk over and sit next to him, taking a deep breath.

"After last night," he starts, his eyes searching, trying to find the words, "I just can't stop thinking about you. And I came back and you were talking to this guy... I just couldn't help it. It just sort of... happened," he finishes. His eyes slowly gravitate from the floor up towards yours.

"Loki," you say, trying not to let those eyes soften you too much. "You can't just go around hurting people like that."

"I'm sorry," he admits. "I just want to hurt anyone that gets near you. I know it's selfish but I don't care. I want you to be mine." The passion in his speech is undeniable. You realize that he's never had anything like this and he's doing all he knows to protect it. You take his hands in yours.

"I am yours. Absolutely yours," you smile. You see his confusion fading, replaced with a smile. 

"Mine," he repeats, placing a hand on your cheek. He pulls you in for a kiss and you feel electricity roll down your spine.

There's desperation in his kiss. You can tell he needs you. He needs to be with you, to prove that you belong to each other.

You break the kiss and stand up, slipping off your dress as you head to the bed. He watches you for a minute before following you, stripping his garments as well.

At first you just hold each other, your naked forms laid against each other. He kisses your forehead and you close your eyes. He moves his kiss down to your lips and you feel your body respond. You clutch him closer to you and he rolls you over so he's on top of you. His hands feel down your body, lightly groping your breasts. Your tongues play gently in your mouths and you trail your fingers along his arms. There's something so calm in the air between you. Although there is that need to be together as one, there's also an understanding that you have your whole lives to be together and there's no rush.

As his hand slides down, you feel him rub against your clit. You moan into his mouth and feel him start to harden. He rubs in slow circles and you open your legs. You stroke his manhood a few times to get him nice and hard and guide him to your entrance. He breaks the kiss and looks deep into your eyes as he delves into you, all the way to the hilt. You bite your lip and feel the new pleasure surging through you. His hand brushes against your face and you kiss it lightly. Looking at you with utter adoration he slides in and out of you, starting to build the tension in your stomach. 

Together you moan and your breathing becomes heavy. The more he moves within you, the closer you feel to him. You grab hold of him and bring his lips to yours. You rock together and start to quicken your pace. Soon you're both on the edge and spill over it together, watching each other as your orgasms take you. It feels like you've always been like this. And you know you always will be. He pulls out of you and rolls over. You lay your head on his chest.

Without any words you lay with him beneath you and breathe slowly. He traces light patterns on your shoulder. There's an unspoken difference between you now. There's a connection that brought you even closer together.

You know that Loki would do anything for you. You also know that he would never ever hurt you. You smile to yourself as you realize the feeling is quite mutual. 

You can tell he's close to sleep because of how deep his breathing is getting.

"Goodnight, Loki," you whisper, not expecting him to answer.

"Goodnight, my love," he responds, half asleep. 

You want to stay awake long enough to remember the feeling of the moment but sleep takes you in it's arms and lulls you to a dreamless slumber, the love of your life right beside you.


	3. The Dance

When you wake up it takes you a moment to realize why you aren't on your hard bed in your servant's quarters. There's no smell of old socks or damp, dank air. Instead there is a bare-chested, fresh smelling prince beneath you. Your body involuntarily tenses as you remember what happened last night. You and Loki. A servant and the Prince. This can't be. But then you start remembering the details. The look in his eyes when you told him you would love him, his touch on your skin, the safety you felt in his arms. You sigh, unsure what to think and realize that the form below you is stirring. He's waking up.

You quickly sit up and go to fetch his breakfast. You've always done this for the past five years you served him. Surely he would be angry if today were any different. You start to wrap a sheet around you only to feel resistance. You glance back and see those green eyes watching you carefully. You suddenly feel embarrassed by your naked form. He seems to feel no shame and your eyes can't help but skim down and take in his pale body. It's almost as if it were carved out of marble. You drag your eyes back up to see a playful smile on his thin lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks in a low whisper.

"To serve you breakfast, sire," you respond with some distance in your voice. The return to normal day to day activities makes what you did last night seem like a dream. Surely that wouldn't be able to continue into the morning?

"I don't think so, pet," he says, and pulls you back to him by the sheet. Before you know it you're wrapped in his arms again. He kisses the top of your head and begins to stroke your arm. "Do you really think that after what happened last night, I'd allow you to serve me?"

You suddenly feel tense. Was he firing you? Had he seen last night as some kind of betrayal and you'd no longer be his servant? What would you do for a job?

"I see," you say, again trying to leave his arms. "I'll go then," you add.

"What?" he asks. "Have I offended you, darling?" He moves his body and readjusts you so you can face him.

"No, sire, of course not... I thought.... Aren't you firing me?"

He laughs a small, breathy laugh and moves a hand to your cheek. You stop yourself from flinching, unsure as to his motives. While your heart still yearns desperately for his touch, a lifetime of servitude has taught you not to expect more than a passing glance from royalty. And you received far more than that already. Your hesitation does not go unnoticed by Loki. He drops his hand and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to leave?" he asks. You see his shoulders drop and he casts his eyes down. "I'd understand," he says. "Every leaves eventually. One way or another."

"No," your voice catches in your throat. Of course you didn't want to leave. You just thought your luck might have run out. "I thought surely after last night... Well... I'm still your servant, sire. Forgive me if you don't want me to do my duties anymore."

He perks his head up a little at this.

"Oh, pet, you've got it all wrong. It's because of last night that I don't want you to serve me. And I don't want to fire you either. After our... intimacy.. I thought it might be more appropriate to have someone else serve me... and you. If you want," he adds at the end.

"You want me... to be served?" your mind reels. This is unheard of. "Why?"

Loki lets out another small laugh.

"Because you're mine now," Loki states. "I will take care of you." He brings his hand to your face again and you do not move away. Instead you move towards him.

Now that you know he doesn't want you to leave, his previous statement comes back to haunt you. _Everyone leaves eventually. One way or another._

"What did you mean? Everyone leaves?" you ask. You see his eyes grow sad again and wish you could take it back. "I wouldn't leave," you add, hoping to bring light back to those eyes. "Unless you asked," you say.

 

"I would never ask," he says and pulls you down to lay your head on his chest again. Staring up at the canopy above the bed he adds, "Anyone that's ever loved... pretended to love me, has left. My brother only sees me when he has to now, my mother... well, she would choose my father over me any day, and he would rather die than see me as a real son." The dark truths seem to fall out of him like heavy rain. You just listen and stroke his chest. "I was afraid... you would wake up and realize."

"Realize what?"

"That I'm not worth it," he sighs. The sentence lays on you like a thorny blanket.

You sit up and force his eyes to meet yours.

"Don't you ever say that to me," you say. Your eyes have filled with tears. To think that Loki doesn't realize what greatness lies within him is unfathomable. Others may not be able to see it; he might not be able to see it; but you can. "You are worth everything I have and more." A tear drops from your eyes and lands on his smooth skin. It rolls down onto the bed and you shut your eyes. This is embarrassing. Crying in front of the Prince. But when you open your eyes you see that Loki is staring compassionately up at you.

He leans in and kisses you with a lingering passion that you two explored last night. His hand moves to the back of your neck and you feel his tongue slip in to your mouth. After kissing you for some time he pulls away to look at you. You almost see stars.

"Thank you," he says.

"Any time," you smile at him.

He clears his throat. "So we're clear then. No more serving me."

"What am I going to do then? I mean... I am still a servant. What's going to happen?" you ask. It was not unheard of for the royal family to sleep with their servants, but to have a relationship with one? Surely that would be against the rules.

"Leave that to me," Loki says. "My family may have certain... rules. But they hardly pay attention to me. As for the rest of them. They can just fuck off," he adds a little flare to his language to make you smile.

"Loki, I hardly think your family will ignore the fact that we're..." you trail off. Together? You didn't want to be presumptuous.

"What?" Loki asks. "That we're what?" His eyes search yours as if he too were looking for the right word to please you.

"I'm not sure," you say. "I mean... I'm not sure how you feel. I still... love you. I want to be with you. But I can't ask that of you."

"My love," he says. "You can ask anything of me."

You're about to speak but are interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki looks annoyed but gets up out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants as he goes. You wrap yourself up in the sheet and try to make yourself as small as possible. You hear Loki exchange words with another man at the door and he soon shuts it and walks over to you.

"I must go," he says. "Apparently there's to be a ball tonight." He rolls his eyes. You can imagine he's not one for the extravagant parties his parents throw. "They can't manage without me it would seem." He smiles at you as an idea dawns on him. "How would you like to go?"

"What, to the ball?" you ask skeptically.

"Yes," he says, more excited now. "What better way to show everyone that we're," he hesitates trying to find that right words. "That you are mine and I am yours," he decides. The phrasing is perfect to you.

"I suppose," you say, doubtful that this is a good plan. "If you don't think it will cause too much trouble."

His eyes glisten.

"It may. But of course, that would be the fun of it," he says, and leans down to kiss your forehead. "I'll have a dress brought up for you. And don't worry about your usual assignments for the day. No love of mine will be doing any servant work. Just relax and I'll be back before you know it."

Without another word Loki leaves you alone with your thoughts. Soon a dress is brought for you. It is silver and green. It is gorgeous and you could tell it would fit you perfectly. You decide to leave it until tonight and draw yourself a bath.

In the warm water you have time to think about what had just twisted your world around. Loki's declaration of love had come as a shock to say the least. You think back to those nights when you stayed later than you should have. You'd always thought you'd done that to be with him, but now you realize that he might have done it to be with you. You think about how he never seemed to be with any other women and how he would sometimes blow off plans to hang around his room if you were there. For some reason it had never occurred to you that he might be interested in you. And why would it? A servant and a Prince? Quite unlikely. And yet, here you are. You still can't believe it. Part of you still feels like it could all fall apart so easily. Surely Frigga will not approve of this. She will want her son to marry a princess of some sort won't she?

When that thought crosses your mind you regret it. It hurts you more than you could say to imagine Loki marrying someone else. You try to strike the thought from your mind. Loki had said that you belong to each other now. And you believe him.

As the day passes, you grow more and more anxious. Finally Loki returns. When he sees you a big grin comes to his face. His eyes wrinkle in the corners and he runs to pick you up and spin you around before planting a kiss on your lips.

"I missed you," he says, sliding his hands to the small of your back.

"Me too," you say, and nuzzle against his chest under his chin.

"Are you ready for the ball?" he asks.

Your stomach twists in knots of nervous tension. You nod and move towards the dress. You shyly take your robe off and Loki assists you. You take the dress and allow him to zip it up from behind. He kisses your neck when he's finished and leaves goosebumps in his wake.

"Loki," you turn to him. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course," he says. "Wait till you see the hall, it's beautiful."

You nod and follow him out of the room. When you enter the hall, Loki takes your arm in his to lead you. You look up and see a huge chandelier. It's old and looks like it might fall down, but for now it stays, shining bright golden light everywhere. The hall is decorated with tinsel and orbs of light. The attendees are dressed to the nines and you're grateful for the dress Loki picked out for you. It is elegant and sexy at the same time. It makes you feel like you might actually belong here with these people. Although of course you know better. You feel your stomach squirming with uneasiness. The royal family could easily have you killed for something like this. They wouldn't want their son consorting with you would they?

Loki senses your uneasiness and whispers in your ear, "Calm, darling. You're mine. You belong here now."

You try to focus on his words but they do little to calm you. You almost feel like you might faint when the queen and Thor approach you. They are looking at Loki with a quizzical, almost amused air. You try to curtsey but Loki stops you.

"Mother, Thor," Loki greets them amicably.

"Loki," Frigga responds. Her eyes graze your body with intense scrutiny. You try not to pass out. "Who is this?" she asks.

"This is (y/n)," he responds simply.

"Isn't she-" Thor starts.

"No," Loki cuts him off before he can say servant. "Not anymore."

"Loki," his mother starts to scold. "May we have a word?"

You look at him to see whether he will go or not. You see his jaw tense and feel this whole thing was a bad idea. You don't want to get in the middle of this.

"I should just go," you say, and try to leave Loki's side. All you want to do is run and hide.

"Nonsense," Loki says. "Stay here, I won't be more than a moment."

You stay with Thor who smiles awkwardly at you while his mother and Loki leave to talk on the other side of the room. You strain to hear but can only catch snippets above the music that has started playing.

"... care for her, Mother!" you hear Loki protest.

"...servant! How can she mean anything to you," you hear her respond.

"... loves me!" is part of his reply. Thor has turned his attention to the yelling now as well.

The two go at it for a few more unheard lines before Frigga violently turns away from Loki and storms back towards the exit. Loki approaches you and goes to grab your hand, but when he passes Thor, Thor turns and blocks him.

"What is this, brother?" he asks. You don't hear as much criticism in his voice as you did Frigga's and tilt your head.

"Get out of my way," Loki uses some kind of magic to push Thor because he actually moves. Above you the chandelier swings. Thor pushes back.

"Do not test me, brother. I am just trying to understand." Again he pushes and again the chandelier swings.

They start shoving back and forth and you try to stop them but you can't. Loki is in no mood to hear what Thor has to say and keeps using force. The lights are moving now and with one final push, Thor sends Loki into the nearest wall. SNAP. You hear it before you feel Thor smashing against you, pulling you away. The chandelier falls and smashes to the ground. Glass flies everywhere and you shield your face. Thor had grabbed you and pulled you to the side so it wouldn't fall on you. You stand and look at the broken shards. You thank Thor and look to the other side of the room. The rest of the attendees are unhurt. You see Loki getting up and assessing what just happened.

He races to you and grabs both your hands. You smile at him until you see his face grow white and take on a look of horror. You follow his gaze down and see why. There is a large piece of glass sticking out of your stomach. Blood has started to pool around the area. You suddenly start to feel woozy and as your knees give out, Loki catches you before you can hit your head on the ground. The lights seem to blur and you see Loki's face go in and out of focus over you. Murmuring voices seem a million miles away and it's all you can do to make sure you focus on the sensation of Loki's hand in yours.

You try to will your eyes to stay open but they won't. You finally shut them and rest.

***

When you wake up it's the second time you've had to realize where you were. The hospital wing of the castle. You'd only been here once before when you had to fetch something for Loki after a battle.

You try to move but the pain in your stomach won't let you. You hear someone stir next to the bed and see that it's Loki. Judging by the state of him, he's been sitting here for a while with you.

"Loki," you manage. He immediately grabs your hand and sits up, leaning towards you. He reaches his other hand to run it along your cheek.

"My darling," he sighs a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods."

You think back to what happened and more importantly, what happened with Frigga. It had gone basically as you had expected. She would not let you see her son. So what was he doing here still?

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm making sure you are alright."

"What about the Queen? Didn't she reprimand you last night for bringing me?"

Loki's eyes fall to the floor but his lips gave away a small smile.

"Well," he begins, "She was rather cross with me about it at first. She said something along the lines that a servant could not possibly warrant my attention, and that clearly I was just bored or lonely. However, when you got hurt," he pauses, taking a moment to collect himself. You see that it truly hurts him to see you like this. "She saw... Well... I was rather emotional," he admits grudgingly. "I wouldn't leave your side... It was quite a scene really," he adds with a small laugh. "When she finally was able to grab my attention for a few moments, she said that she was wrong. I apparently showed more emotion than she ever thought possible. And um, she wasn't the only one it surprised," he says. It surprised him, you realize. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he says. There's a tension to his voice that pains your heart.

"I'm fine," you say. "I'm right here."

"Yes," he smiles. "So you are."

"What do we do now?" you ask. Does this mean that maybe the two of you will be accepted?

"What we've been doing," he responds. "Love each other, and let the rest of the pieces fall where they may."

The response is so simple you can't help but accept it.

The nurse comes over soon enough to give you another dose of some kind of pain relieving potion. Your hand is still in Loki's when you drift to sleep again. It's enough to know that the man you love is by your side. What the rest of the world thinks is their own problem for now.


	4. Mother of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga comes to visit you in the hospital, bringing more detail about the dance ordeal and what lies ahead.

You hear your name being whispered quite close to your ear. As you wake you feel a soft hand on yours and smile, expecting Loki to still be at your side. However, it is not Loki.

A beautiful woman with amber hair sits beside you, stroking your hand. She is not wearing a crown but you didn't need to see that to know it was the Queen. She is wearing a brilliant blue dress that shows off her mature, and quite elegant, figure. She stares at you with bright eyes, waiting patiently for you to awaken fully.

"My Queen," you say, and try to curtsey even though you're laying down. The slight movement sends pangs of pain through you as you had moved the section of the wound.

"Please, relax," she says, seeing your discomfort. Her words are soft and kind but there is a formality about them that doesn't go unnoticed.

"What can I do for you?" you ask her, bewildered as to why she is here. Where did Loki go?

"I simply came to talk to you, my dear," she says. "You caused quite a stir last night."

In your defense, her sons were the ones that really caused the stir, but of course you don't mention that.

"I am deeply sorry for the chandelier," you start. "I knew that Loki bringing me to the ball was a bad idea, I never should have--"

"That's not what I'm talking about," she quietly and gracefully cuts you off. It wasn't? What could she possibly be talking about then?

"Oh..." is all you can manage in response. You're searching for something more to say that will perhaps clear up this mess, but she intervenes before you can form any words.

"You seem to have made quite an impression on my son all of the sudden," she says, eying you carefully. You're suddenly very aware that you're only dressed in a hospital gown and haven't showered in a few days.

"Yes," you say, trying to sound as level as you can. She intimidates you and you don't want that to make your words sound any less sincere. "We sort of... I don't know what changed," you say honestly. "The other night we just... sort of found each other in a new light." You blush internally at the memories of Loki and you in bed together. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. And I don't mean to speak for the Prince, but I hope that he feels the same passions for me." You probably could have done without that last part, you note, but your heart wouldn't allow it to be kept inside. You did hope that he shared the same love you felt for him.

"He does," Frigga responds easily. The simplicity of the statement shocks you. After a short pause she adds, "And that's what scares me."

"Why's that, my Queen?" you ask.

"Because, that passion can get quite... intense," she starts. You see she has prepared some kind of speech and you wait for her to begin. She has chosen her words carefully, you can see. "Loki is... troubled, to say the least. He has anger within him like something I've never seen. That's not to say that he doesn't have an immense ability to be passionate and kind," she adds. "But it does mean that those closest to him are most in danger of experiencing the worst of his passions - the worst of his anger." She pauses and sees that you understand and are listening. "I thought I should warn you, since he seems to show... intense emotion for you, that you may think you are safe, but you are not. Not all the time. Never for sure with him."

You can't find words to say. You feel like screaming at her that she doesn't know him, but of course she does. She probably knows him better than anyone. How could you tell her she's wrong? Was she wrong?

"I know that Loki cares for me--" you start, trying to find some kind of defense. Again she interrupts.

"No," she says. "He doesn't just care for you. You didn't see what I saw that night at the ball." Her eyes are severe now as she goes on to describe the events you were unconscious for. "Loki was like an animal defending his territory. He wouldn't let anyone near you. He kept throwing bursts at us to keep us back, saying that if anyone touched you, he'd kill them. When we finally got our healer to the floor, it took some serious convincing that she would be able to help you. Once the healer started, he kept that protective circle around you. He acted as a sort of guard as the healer carried you here. Once you were stitched up and attended to, he didn't leave your side. He didn't sleep or eat or drink anything. He stayed with you and stared at you. I could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him from across the room. He wouldn't let me close either, but I could see it. I could see the devotion in his eyes. He does not simply care for you, my dear, he utterly and completely loves you. And that is a dangerous thing."

You are taken aback by the scene she just described. You had considered that Loki had probably been protective of you, but not to the point of the lion-like defense that Frigga just described.

"I... How can love be dangerous though?" you ask.

"Loving Loki comes with something a little different," she says, from experience you presume. Although when you think about how Loki talked about Frigga and his family before, you can't help but notice he never said the word "love" in reference to them. Maybe her experience with Loki is not the same as yours. "I know that familial love is different, but this love, this romantic love that he feels for you is even more dangerous. What he'll do to protect you, or, more importantly, what he would do should you betray or hurt him is what troubles me."

"I would never hurt him," you protest.

"Not on purpose, no, I can see that," she acquiesces. "But should something happen that is beyond your control, I thought it wise to warn you before it's too late." She seems to have finished what she came here to say.

"Thank you, I do appreciate your concern, your highness," you say. And you do. Because the fact that the Queen cares about you is a lovely thought. The fact that she thinks so lowly of her son, is not. "I believe it is worth the risk... More than worth it," you think back to the time you shared with Loki. Belonging to another like that was something you had both desperately needed. You weren't about to throw it away for the thought that something _might_ happen to you.

"Alright," she says with a small smile. "I will do what I can to help you. I do want to encourage positive emotions in my son. It's been so long since he's had any," she notes, almost to herself. "Get well soon," she adds, and gracefully makes her way to the door.

Loki comes in almost immediately after her departure. You're sure that he was standing right by the door as you were talking with the queen. Whether he heard any of that, you don't know.

"My love," he says when he sees you. You move over in the small hospital bed with extreme effort. Sitting in the chair will not do anymore. You need him close to you, especially after that conversation. He sees your plan and assists you, sliding with grace into the bed. He gently moves his body so that it doesn't touch your wound, but still allows your forms to converge. The pressure of his body next to yours immediately soothes you. You should be tense around him after what Frigga described, but you feel just the opposite. You feel safe and loved.

"Do you know what your mother said to me?" you ask hesitantly.

"I can guess," Loki says, as he guides your head to his shoulder. He begins softly combing his fingers through your hair. The feeling makes you sleepy and relaxed.

"She warned me about loving you," you say honestly. "She said you were dangerous."

"She would think that," he says distantly.

"Why?"

"I imagine it's because she thinks I act out of love towards her. And the way I act is not always kind," he admits.

"You don't love her?" you ask. You know he's adopted, but still, shouldn't he love his family?

"Like I said, being the least favorite son to everyone in your family has a way of settling love to the level of tolerance or mild liking."

You can see how isolated he's been from the family. To be the one that doesn't ever fit in, on top of being adopted... that must be awful. You nuzzle closer to him and sigh.

"I said it was worth it, risk or no," you say.

You hear him sigh and feel his shoulder muscles relax. You hadn't realized he'd been tense.

"Good," he almost whispers. "Although there is no risk for you, like there is for me," he says. You tilt your head up to see his eyes. They're saddened and heavy. You run your hand along the sides of his face and his eyes slip closed.

"What risk could I possibly pose to you?" you ask sincerely.

He smiles a weak smile and says, "You hold my heart, darling. No one has ever held that power over me. I'm essentially putting my life in your delicate hands." You can tell it took a lot for him to admit this to you. After your honesty about your conversation with Frigga, he must feel he owes it to you.

"Loki," you choke out. Again he has taken your heart and twisted it into compassion you hadn't known was possible. "You can trust me. I will _never_ hurt you. I promise," you say. Words. They are just words. You wish you could show him that you mean them.

He opens his eyes to look at you and you kiss him. You run your hands along his neck and shoulders trying to pull him closer to you, but your wound still pulses with dull pain and you have to stop.

"Please believe me," you say, after he still hasn't responded.

 "I do," he whispers into your lips before kissing you again lightly. You roll back to your position and lay your head on his shoulder again. The calm silence between you is heavy, but not oppressive. There's a bond between you now that cannot be broken. You are the only ones who believe in this bond. But that is enough.


	5. The Lonely Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki decide to spend the day in the library, where he shows you one of his favorite books from childhood. You two proceed to spend some time together in the bedroom afterwards.

You stand naked in the bathroom of your hospital room staring at your soon-to-be-scar. It is rather impressive. The shard of glass had been jagged, and the mark zigzags from the right of your navel up a few inches. It would leave an impressive mark for sure. The stitches are finally out but you still feel it itch all the time. You are not dismayed at the mark it left on your delicate skin. You're actually rather fond of it, as it you will always associate it with Loki's act of love and protection.

You soon feel a familiar gaze upon you and realize that Loki must have slipped into the bathroom while you were examining your wound. A small smile spreads on your face and you turn to see him. He is standing there in his black leather pants and green tunic, letting his gaze drift up and down your body. You do not feel the need to hide yourself from him. You stand and let his eyes devour your naked form, but can't help it when you blush as you see him lick his lips.

"Loki," you greet him, since he seems unable to begin the formality.

"Darling," he says. "You look ravishing."

He steps towards you and tilts your chin up with his finger. He places a kiss on your lips. His mouth is cool and calming. His hand travels down your side, grazing your breast and continuing to land on your hip. His kiss is slow and thoughtful, not rushed.

"I would continue this if I didn't have a surprise for you," he says, breaking the kiss. For a moment you can't respond. You had been totally wrapped up in his kiss. Now you look into his green eyes and see excitement.

"A surprise?" you ask. Servants were only ever surprised with more chores. What could he possibly have in store for you?

"Yes, pet," he says, handing you a gown. It's unbelievably gorgeous. It looks as though it were made of moonlight and emeralds. It also is extremely comfortable and doesn't bother your still-sore wound as you slip it on. Loki helps you tie it up in back and you examine it together in the mirror of the bathroom. "Ravishing," he repeats and kisses your neck. You can't help but smile. You'd never had any material things in your life so far and this... was a lot to take in.

"Thank you, my lord," you say, breathlessly.

"You are most welcome, my lady," he says, and starts to pull you by the hand out of the bathroom.

"So," you start, "where are we going?"

"Surprise," he says with a knowing smirk.

"Right," you say, blushing. This is so interesting to you. Being Loki's servant for years was one thing. You saw the angry side of him, the sleepy side, the plotting and scheming, and the mischievous side. But you'd never seen him... excited like this. He seems to really want to do this for you. You can't help but think that this must be a good thing. Maybe you are good for him. Maybe you are good for each other.

His fingers leave goosebumps in their wake as he ties a blindfold lightly around your eyes and trails his hands down your arm. He leads you blindly through corridors and you can't help but chuckle at how ridiculous you two must look. His hand is around your waist, protecting you from any missteps your blindness might cause. And the funny thing is, you don't worry at all. You completely trust Loki to bring you to wherever you're going with no harm to you.

Finally he stops and you with him. You hear him open what sounds like very large, wooden doors and leads you inside. He closes the door and returns to you.

"Ready?" he asks in a low whisper.

"Yes," you reply. You feel your stomach tighten in excitement. What could possibly be beyond this blindfold?

"Alright," he says and pulls off the blindfold.

What you see takes your breath away. Loki has brought you to the castle library. The ceilings extend up higher than you can see. You stand in the center of the ends of aisles of books that seem to extend endlessly on either side of you. Their shelves reach so high you would need quite the ladder to reach the top. The aroma that fills the air is that of old books and a calm fire. You look around and spot several reading spots. Each has it's own fireplace and enormous comfortable chairs surrounding it. You have to remind yourself to breathe. You don't even know where to begin. Your whole life you'd dreamed of coming here. Servants were not permitted in the library. Fortunately, you had been taught how to read and write, so the library would not be wasted on you.

When Loki takes your hand you almost jump. You had been so lost in your surroundings and all its possibilities that you had almost forgotten who had brought you here.

"Do you like it?" he asks, looking at you with surprisingly expectant eyes.

"Yes!" you exclaim. It's heaven on earth. Your eyes again search around to try to decide where to start. Loki can seemingly read your mind.

"It's a tad overwhelming," he muses with a small smile. "Perhaps I could share with you my favorites? It's one of the only books I read when I was first learning how." He arcs his eyebrow and waits for your reply.

You nod your head in response and follow him down the fourth row to your right. He skims his long fingers along the spines of many books before coming to rest on a thin volume. He takes it down and caresses the binding and cover. It is a plain, blue, leather book. You can't read the title from this angle and he doesn't present it to you. He simply takes your hand and leads you over to one of the many fireplaces. There doesn't seem to be anyone else here. Perhaps he requested it be empty for your adventure? Although you find it hard to believe he would _request_ anything.

He selects the chair closest to the fire and sits down. The chair dwarfs him and you smile to see him look so small, where he usually looks like a giant to you. There is plenty of room in the chair and he pats his lap for you to come join him. You gladly agree, already feeling the warmth of the fire surround you. You slip happily onto his lap and face the book.

You can now see the title, "The Lonely Dragon." Your heart stiffens at this. Loki said this was his favorite childhood book. You can only imagine how he must have related to the _lonely_ dragon.

Loki opens the book. There are small illustrations here and there, but not like the children's books you were used to. Loki's hand skims over the pages like they were an old friend's hands. He begins reading and you snuggle closer to his chest, wrapping your arms around him.

His voice could have easily lulled you to sleep and the vibrations in his chest were peaceful as you leaned against him. You feel strangely like a child, curled up on this man's lap. You listen to the story and your heart grows as heavy as you'd predicted.

The tale is about a Dragon named Ensom who had been raised by a kind wizard. The wizard had found him in the forest as an egg, abandoned and helpless and decided to take him in and raise him, as dragons were rare and powerful, and should not be neglected. Ensom grew up thinking that the wizard was his real family. He loved the wizard and the two were happy together. But soon enough, it became apparent to Ensom that something was different about him. He could not do the magic that the wizard could, and they were obviously not physically alike. Ensom demanded that the wizard tell him the truth about his life. The wizard admitted to the dragon that they were not related. He told him how he had found him in the woods and adopted him. At first Ensom was angry because he had been lied to his entire life. He left the wizard and went to travel around, looking for others like him. At this point, though, dragons had gone extinct. The wizard had actually saved the last of Ensom's kind. Ensom searched and searched but could not find anyone. His heart was heavy and he returned home to the wizard, dejected. The wizard welcomed him home. "I am so alone," the dragon said. "I have no family." The wizard told him that even though they were not blood related, that didn't make them any less of a family. Ensom thought about this and decided that the wizard was right. They lived together happily ever after, more of a family than ever.

When Loki closes the book, you have tears in your eyes. You are glad that he can't see you, afraid that he might reprimand you or mock you. You understand why he likes this book. The adopted child feels lonely, only to realize that his family loves him and that was all he really needed. Loki was adopted, you knew. But you also knew he never felt that acceptance and family that the wizard provided for Ensom. He must love this book because it was what he always wanted. You try to wipe your tear away discreetly but he catches your hand before you can even touch your face.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asks, turning your face to his. "Did you not like the story?"

"I loved it," you say. "I just... It makes me sad for you." You wonder if you overstepped your boundaries. Loki would not want your pity.

"Why's that?" he asks, still cradling you like a child.

"I can see you reading this as a child and hoping to have that kind of relationship with your family... But, they don't give you what the wizard gives Ensom, do they?" you ask, already knowing the answer. He must have known you'd see this because he doesn't looked shocked or sad. He simply sighs and nods.

"You know me well, pet," he gives you a sad smile. The weight of the world rests in those eyes. You can only imagine the lonely childhood the prince must have had growing up in his brother's golden shadow. You long to erase those memories and replace them with acceptance and love.

"You know... We are not blood either," you say, thinking back to what the wizard said. "But we can still be family," you say. "If you want." It was a bold statement, even for you. Family had implications of marriage and other things that you didn't think either of you were really ready for just yet. But you saw the weight in his eyes lessen just a little, and your heart soared.

"You would be my family?" he asks lightly, carefully.

"Yes, Loki, of course."

He seems to be holding back and blinks rapidly while he thinks about this. You think perhaps he might have been about to cry. You can't imagine Odin ever offering that to him, at least not with sincerity. You imagine once Loki found he was adopted, Odin probably did nothing more than expect a thank you.

He hugs you closer to him.

"You don't need to be The Lonely Dragon anymore," you affirm, and touch your hand to his chest. "Never with me."

"And you need never want for anything, or fear me or anyone else," he says in return. "Keep each other safe and warm, that's what family is supposed to do right?"

"Right," you smile and kiss him.

The fire is still roaring beside you and the heat feels good as you are pressed against your cold prince. You sit in silence for a while. Still no one comes in or out of the library. You begin to feel yourself slipping into a comfortable sleep. You vaguely remember being lifted and carried somewhere and when you wake it is the middle of the night. You are in Loki's bed, surrounded by his exquisite blankets and pillows. Part of you longs to return to the library you barely explored, but then you see Loki next to you and change your mind.

His bare body glints in the moonlight and he doesn't seem to notice as you turn to face him. He is lying on his back and you see his face in profile. His angular features are graceful in the countenance he has right now. He is lost in thought. You can't even begin to fathom what is going on under those dark locks of hair. You reach out and stroke his hair and his eyes slip closed.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," you offer.

"It was no problem, darling. I enjoyed watching you so peaceful. Are you well rested?"

"Yes," you laugh, "Now that it's the middle of the night."

He gives a small chuckle and finally looks over at you. He rolls on his side and props his head up with his hand. It is only then, as you go to roll on your side that you realize he has already undressed you. You smile at this and silently thank him. He reaches his hand over to brush down your side from your neck to your thigh, lining every curve with a loving touch.

He licks his lips and moves closer to you. His lips find yours and are almost as cold as stone. They move in tandem with yours and create a slow, lazy rhythm. His tongue finds its way into your mouth, tasting you slowly. He pulls you close to him with a hand on your lower back. Your breasts touch his chest and your legs tangle. His kiss intensifies and you feel the heat between you start to build. He moves you on to your back and lays you out. You do as he silently instructs and sigh with content. He runs his hands through your hair and down to your breasts. You moan into his mouth as he teases each nipple. He seems encouraged by your response. You gasp as you feel his hand reach between your legs, still at their own languid pace and touch you. You breath hitches and he smiles. He begins to slowly rub you and you can't help but buck your hips and try to get more of him. You open your legs to him and he moves to be in between them. You feel him brush by your leg, fully aroused. Still he does not push or increase his speed. He has his hand still rubbing in slow circles and you want more from him. He senses this and is done teasing you. He brings your legs over his shoulders and slowly inserts himself into you, letting you get used to his size. You let out a moan as he starts moving in and out. He's watching your face, seeming to get more pleasure out of your reaction than anything. With the same methodical, leisurely pace. You pull him down to you and kiss him with all the energy that's building inside you. You run your hands through his hair and pull it a little, egging him on to increase his speed. He starts to do so and soon he is thrusting into you quickly. You grab on to his back as he rides you and takes you over the edge. Just as you start to come he pulls away so he can look into your eyes. As his orgasm starts, he keeps eye contact, and you watch as he succumbs to it. He touches his forehead to yours as you ride out the last waves and he slows down again, emptying into you. You're both sweating and out of breath. The smiles on your faces only break to kiss. He rolls over and onto his back and you stay where you are for a second feeling limp and tired. Soon you roll over to him and lay your head on his chest. Your breathing returns to normal and you lightly caress his chest, watching it rise and fall in slow motions.

The two of you lay there together. You feel so connected to him even though you haven't spoken a word since this began. It's like nothing you've ever had with another person, and you can tell it's the same with him. You feel drowsy again, but not enough to sleep. You don't think it will be long until morning anyway, and you're happy to lay in Loki's arms for eternity.

"My love?" he asks you after a while.

"Yes?" you return.

"I thought perhaps you had fallen asleep again," he says.

"No," you respond. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he says. "I was just thinking."

"About what, my lord?"

"I never thought I could have what Ensom had," he says. "Let alone _more_."

You snuggle closer to him, holding him tightly.

"I know what you mean," you say. "I always assumed as a servant I was nothing, but with you.. it feels different."

"You are not _nothing_ ," he says matter-of-factly. "In fact, you are my _everything_... And I'm not sure I even deserve that."

At first you had not been sure that you could possibly be good enough for a prince. But, with everything that had happened, and the way Loki was around you, you started to think that maybe you were worth something. And maybe that worth could make him a better person. It hurt you that he didn't feel he deserved to be loved. With you he was gentle and kind. Completely deserving. And yet, he didn't see it.

"Loki, you deserve to be loved," you say, stroking his chest.

"Maybe," he says in a whisper. "But I will need to do a lot to deserve _your_ love."


	6. Dinner and Jealosy

You wake up to an empty bed and soon, you realize, an empty room. Loki is nowhere to be found but before you can panic too much, you see a note on his pillow.

_Good morning, my love. Forgive me, I had to tend to some business but I will return in time for dinner. Go to the library if you like, or anywhere in the castle. The servants are instructed to help you should you need it. Please remember that you are mine now, not the royal family's employee. Treat yourself as such, or else. Yours, Loki._

Or else what? You smile. It honestly feels like a dream. A few days ago you were a servant and now you're... well... not royalty, but it's certainly beginning to feel like it. And if things keep going the way they are... who knows. Not that being a royal had ever really interested in you. Sure, other girls had grown up with you and dreamed of marrying a prince, (mostly Prince Thor), but you had always been content with yourself, and your life. Now that it had been given to you, though, you weren't exactly dismayed. Loki made you happy, the rest were just fringe benefits.

You put on the dress that Loki laid out for you and smile. It's comfortable like the one from yesterday, perfect to curl up next to the fire with. You head to the library and push hard against the giant wood doors. They open with creaking and groaning but soon enough you're inside. The library is no less awe-inspiring than it was yesterday. Your mind reels as there is no one to give you any idea where to start. Where were all the nobles? Did they ever come here? What a waste if they do not, you think.

Just as you're about to take a step in a random direction, deciding to begin your journey wherever you happen to feel like it, someone approaches you. You almost gasp at his beauty. He is about your age, olive skin, and bright blue eyes. His hair falls in his face and he looks at you keenly, smiling.

"Do you need help, m'lady?" he asks. His voice is lower than you expected. You find yourself attracted to this man and mentally scold yourself when you think of Loki. Your voice isn't as steady as you thought it would be when you speak.

"No... Yes!... I'm... I'm not sure," you admit. You feel the heat rising to your cheeks and your eyes graze down his body. He's tall and thin. The vest he wears fits him perfectly and his rolled up sleeves produce forearms of intoxicating display. You realize you're staring at him and try to meet his eyes.

"Well, would you like a tour? It's been ages since someone's let me," he says. "Not a lot of people come here... I'm Theo," he introduces.

You tell him your name and he takes you by the arm. He smells wonderful. It's silly, this attraction. You know it means nothing and yet you feel guilty. Yet, you can't resist a tour of the library and so you're on your way with Theo, arm in arm. He takes you around the perimeter pointing out the different genres. It takes almost an hour to complete the circuit and by then you're ready to collapse. Your body wasn't used to such extended activity after your wound. Theo senses your fatigue.

"May I help you with a book? You look about ready to sit down and read," he smiles at you. You blush. Wow, they should makes statues of this man and his smile.

"I'm not sure what I'd like," you admit. "So far I've only read a children's book here," you smile, remembering your time with Loki. Theo arcs and eyebrow. "It was a favorite of my Prince's," you explain. _My_ Prince. It feels nice to say.

"I see," he says. "Well perhaps we can keep that childlike wonder alive?" He hands you a book that is significantly bigger and older than Loki's. You caress the leather and go to smell it but stop. Theo is staring at you.

"Sorry," you say, before you can smell it.

"No, please," he laughs, "I thought I was the only one who did that!"

You both laugh as you smell the book. So lovely, you think. Theo leads you towards a fireplace.

"Will that be all, m'lady?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you. You've been quite helpful." He bows and takes his leave of you. You're sad to see him go, but excited to begin a new adventure.

You open your book and curl into the giant chair. Before long you're nearly halfway through the book. You hear voices in the distance somewhere but are too wrapped up in the tale to care.

"Here she is, my lord," Theo's voice breaks through. You look up and see that Loki has returned, led by Theo.

"Thank you," he says, not taking his eyes off of you. A small smile curls on his lips.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you again soon, m'lady?" Theo asks, now somewhat hesitantly behind Loki.

"Yes, definitely," you smile at him. Out of focus you see Loki's smile drop. "See you soon, have a lovely evening."

And with that Theo takes his leave of you once more, leaving Loki to stand stiffly in front of you.

"What's wrong?" you ask him.

"Nothing," he says, and slides over to join you in your chair. You know it's not nothing but you let it drop for now. "What are you reading?" he asks, peering under the book to see the cover. "I have not read that one," he admits. "Is it good?"

"It's wonderful," you respond enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he gives a small, seemingly insincere smile. Again you wonder what is wrong but say nothing. He will tell you in due time. "We have been invited to dine with my parents and brother," he says off hand. His tone is casual, but his eyes watch you to see your reaction.

Dinner with the royal family? You heart beats two times faster just thinking about it. There's no way you could possibly keep up with them in conversation or in etiquette. He must be joking.

"We?" you repeat, just to make sure you heard right.

"Yes, we," he repeats. "You are invited. My mother invited us and I believe it is time the rest got to know you anyway. Since you and I are..." he drifts off but takes your hand in his. He brings it to his lips and kisses your knuckles.

"I'm not sure I'd be any good at-"

"Nonsense," he cuts you off. "You'll be wonderful. They will love you," he promises.

You nod and try to look like you're excited by this. No doubt he is not fooled but he grabs your hand and leads you away. You leave the book and decide to return for it soon.

The dining hall is almost all gold with some silver accents. It's one of the most luxurious parts of the castle. The smell of cured meats and steamed vegetables floats into your nose and your stomach rumbles. You realize you haven't eaten all day. King Odin sits at the head of the table with Frigga to his right. Thor sits to the left and he stands when the two of you enter.

"My lady," Thor says and bows slightly. Why the hell is he bowing to you? You look behind you to see if perhaps you'd missed a noblewoman come in. When you turn back you hear a bellowing laugh. "That was meant for you," he smiles. You blush.

"I am sorry, my lord, I am not used to such greetings," you offer.

"That's quite alright," Thor says. You approach him and he takes your hand and kisses it. His touch is rougher and less elegant than his brothers and you see that Loki has his eye on Thor's every movement.

You quickly turn and bow to the King and Queen who merely nod in response. There's tension already and your stomach rumbles with hunger and twists with anxiety.

"Sit next to me," Thor offers genuinely. At least you seem to have made one friend today. He pulls out your chair and you take it, thanking him.

Loki takes the seat next to you and slides a hand on your leg to remind you you're not alone in this. The food is served and everyone begins to eat. You can't help but stuff your face because the food is so amazing.

Thor looks over and laughs again.

"She's got an appetite this one," he smiles, "I like her!" He lightly slaps your shoulder. Well, light for him. You feel like it might actually bruise a bit. You give him a smile however. Loki merely grimaces.

The King and Queen don't seem to feel the need to engage in the conversation which Thor is expertly handling by himself at the moment. When you look at him, Odin looks away as though he had just been staring at you. His gaze makes you uncomfortable. It reminds you that your place is not here with them, it's in the kitchen with the servants. Loki's hand on your thigh is the only thing grounding you here. Frigga offers a break in the tension for you at least.

"What did you do today?" she asks you.

"I spent it in the library," you say, relieved to have an easy question to answer.

"The library?" she raises an eyebrow. "Not too many souls in there are there?" she asks. Her tone is the same as the hospital, kind, but distant.

"No, m'lady," you admit. "It was just Theo and I."

You feel Loki's grip tighten on your leg just a bit and glance over at him. His jaw is clenched and his eyes stare straight ahead.

"Well, that's nice once in a while, isn't it?" she gives you a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"It was wonderful," you admit.

Odin continues to stare at you with a cold scrutiny. You look over at Thor who seems to enjoy your minor contributions to this inquiry.

"Tell me, where do you come from, my dear?" Odin asks in a raspy voice. You know he doesn't care about you, rather, he would like to remind you where your real status is.

You squirm a little in your seat before you respond. You didn't exactly ask for this, there's no reason why Odin should hate you so much. You understand that he wants his son to be with a person of noble birth, but it's not as though you tricked Loki into anything.

"I came from a small village nearby. My father and mother were very poor so they sent me here to work."

Odin simply nods. When you chance a look at Loki you can feel the hatred oozing out of his gaze towards his father. You feel like you should do something but you don't know how to lighten the mood. Luckily Thor comes to your aid.

"Well, it looks as though you worked out just fine for Loki," he smiles and nudges you. He gives a chuckle and you smile at him, thankful for the break in the conversation.

"Indeed," Loki finally speaks. He looks at you, all the hatred dropped from his gaze. He lingers in your eyes much too long before speaking again. "If you'll excuse us," Loki says, getting up to pull out your chair for you. Although everyone has long since finished eating, you feel as though the King and Queen should be the ones to decide when it is through.

"But you'll miss the dancing!" Thor insists, grabbing your free hand. You would love to dance. "I was hoping to steal a dance from Loki," he admits with a friendly smile.

"That would be lovely," you admit. He has been so kind and open to you, you can't help but want to encourage this friendship.

"Next time," Loki says lowly. There will be no argument there. Frigga eyes you carefully and you curtsey to the King, Queen, and Thor before following him out. You can sense there is something that Loki wishes to discuss and can't wait much longer. You walk hand in hand to his chambers. When you sit on the sofa, he stays standing, pacing.

"So," you begin, trying to guess what he's going to talk to you about. You thought through what could have changed since last night. Had he suddenly changed his mind about you? "What's wrong?"

He turned on his heel to look at you. It was almost as though he had forgotten you were there. For once the silver-tongued Prince looked out of words. This didn't last long though.

"Did you enjoy your time in the library?" he asks. There was more to the question than the words held in themselves.

"Yes, Loki, I told you this already,"  you say. Your impatience is not wise, but you want him to get to the actual issue instead of dancing around it.

"Did you enjoy... your company in the library?" he asks, stopping to eye your features carefully for a response. Your thoughts flick back to the attraction you felt to Theo, and the guilt returns. It's nothing, you tell yourself. He was simply handsome and charming, nothing of substance.

"Theo is an apt librarian," you offer.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" Loki says. There is danger in his voice. For once,  you start to feel a little unsafe, unsure. "And Thor," he says, with too much bravado, "He's simply charming and pleasant," he spits the words as if they were insults.

"Loki," you sigh. You know where this is going now. "You know they mean nothing to me," you say, unsure whether words will be enough.

"Perhaps," he says. "But surely you are not nothing to them," he follows.

Not nothing to them? What does that mean?

"I don't understand," you say, at a loss for how to fix this.

"I see the way each of them looks at you. They are hungry for you I can see that."

"What?" you had not gotten this sense at all, especially not from Thor. "Why would they want me?" you ask.

"For the same reason I do," he says in a whisper. Loki comes over to you and sits beside you. He looks into your eyes and then kisses you hungrily. He tastes your mouth and moves his hands along your shoulders and breasts. You feel your body instantly respond to him but he pulls away. "You are divine," he whispers, only a hair away from your lips.

"Even if that were true," you say, trying to keep your voice steady because your head is swimming. "It would not matter. I do not belong to them."

"And you do belong to me?" he asks. You cup his face in yours. You are not surprised that you have had to reaffirm this for him. He has never had anyone for his own. He has never had a love or someone to love him. He doesn't want to risk losing you, no matter what.

"Yes, Loki, forever."

"You don't know what it's like," he breathes, his eyes still closed. "What it's like to have _everyone_ prefer your brother. Every time I thought I had even a _chance_ with a lady I found... tolerable... Thor would woo them and then discard them, leaving any chance for me ruined. I am afraid," he stops himself.

"Your brother is very kind to me," you admit. "But he is not you. He does not have my heart. And I am not easily wooed," you smile.

At this he opens his eyes to meet yours.

"The thought of the two of you dancing made me sick," he admits. Your foreheads are touching now and you're still holding his head in your hands. He feels so strong and yet is so delicate.

"I'm sorry," you whisper and kiss him. "I would much preferred dancing with you. I just wanted your family to like me," you say sheepishly.

"Why?" he asks. "They don't even like me," his tone is light but the meaning behind them is weighted.

You give a small smile. You're about to say something about his family when he speaks again.

"Will you dance with me now?" he asks suddenly. You feel the sofa shift and he is up on his feet quicker than you thought possible. He is extending his hand to you with a small bow.

"There's no music," you giggle, but take his hand. He pulls you close to him. His chest is pressed tightly against you and you lay your head on his shoulder. His arm wraps around your waist and he holds your other hand in his.

Suddenly you hear a low murmur. He begins to hum softly. It almost feels like a lullaby. The two of you sway together like that for some time while the sun begins to set. The orange light fills the room as you close your eyes and just listen to him. His voice is smooth and unrushed. You breathe him in deeply and sigh. When you think back over all the years you'd spent with Loki, this surely had not seemed like how it would play out. You remember nights when he would come in for the night as you were readying his bed for him. He used to catch you by your hand and ask you to just stay with him until he fell asleep. Back then you considered this a reoccurring strange, perhaps drunken request, and nothing more. But now... you realize that he had always felt this way about you. He had always wanted you to hold him. And you should have told him that on those nights when he touched your arm, that your heart fluttered. You think of all the time you wasted not loving him like this. These thoughts swim lazily around your head while you dance with Loki. It doesn't matter, you decide. At least it's happening now.

When he stops humming, he pulls away from you, keeping your bodies close, to look into your eyes.

"Mine?" he asks you in a whisper.

"Yours," you respond. Part of you wonders if he'll ever truly believe this. You're having a hard time convincing yourself it's real. You've had a family before, and you've had people that loved you and who you loved, but not like this. You've never given anyone your heart before. The both of you are in this together now. You wish there was some way to convince him of your loyalty, but when that fails, you settle for a kiss. In time, he will see. The sun finally sets as Loki sweeps you off your feet and into bed. You spend the night making love and fall asleep in each others arms. He lightly strokes your hair while you fall asleep, and you swear you can hear him whispering to himself under his breath: _mine_.


	7. Fireside Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets Loki's permission to speak with you, giving you his viewpoint on your relationship with the Dark Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the love :D

The two of you wake up rather late in the morning to a knocking on the door. Loki's strong arms are wrapped around you and he doesn't loosen his grip, ignoring intrusion of sound. You are content with this response and snuggle closer to him, breathing in his minty scent. The knocker does not quit though. Again there are three loud bangs that resonate into the room with surprising force.

Loki sighs and kisses your head. He slowly gets up, despite the increased frequency of the knocking. It wasn't the kind of sound you'd expect to hear from a servant and you lift your head in interest and watch Loki as he strides with grace across the room. He opens the door only slightly and you can't see who's on the other side. Loki's shoulders tense and you can only wonder who's causing it. Finally, he closes the door and waits a moment before turning his attention towards you. His gaze is intense and agitated, but he has contained it within a tight smile. You sit up a little more and pat the bed, indicating him to come back to you.

"Who was it?" you ask.

"My brother," he says, still angry.

"What did he want?" Perhaps Loki is needed for some mission or battle. Your heart drops at the thought.

"An audience with you, actually," he says, measuring your reaction. You are surprised. What would Thor have to talk about with you?

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that if he had a good reason, I couldn't think why it should be a problem." You could tell this was difficult for him to say, but clearly your words last night had done something to convince him there was no danger of your leaving him for anyone, especially Thor.

"Oh, alright," you respond. Your mind is reeling. What could Thor tell you? What did he want? You remember his courteousness and gentility at the dinner and your worry lessens a bit. "When am I meeting him?"

"I told him I'd take you to the library and the two of you can chat. I'll wait outside, a moment away if you call for me," he says. What does he think is going to happen that you would need his assistance so soon?

"Alright," you say, and beckon him to you. He kneels on the bed long enough to give you a kiss and then pulls you along with him to get up. He helps you dress and the two of you start to head down towards the library. It is not a long walk, but it's long enough for you to pass several nobles. You walk hand in hand with Loki, his cool hand calming your nervous skin.

As a nobleman passes you he catches your shoulder and you are forced to stumble a little.

"My apologies," you say, hoping that will repair the situation, regardless of fault.

"Peasant," he spits at you with spite. You hoped that Loki had not heard that as you were ready to forget the whole thing. You knew this was not your place, you didn't need reminding. But before you could turn to see Loki's reaction, his hand has left yours and he spins around. The next thing you know, the man is on the ground and Loki has a dagger to his throat.

"Stop!" you yell. Loki turns his gaze to you. There is a fierce anger in those eyes. You're scared to touch him. He seems like a wound spring that could unload and snap at any moment. You try to breathe normally.

Loki looks at you through fallen strands of his black hair. The man below him has his eyes on the dagger, hyperventilating.

"Loki, it's fine, please, let him go," you beg. It may not have been particularly nice, but this man didn't deserve to die for telling the truth. You were a peasant.

Loki turns his gaze back towards the man. He bends down and whispers in his ear. You can only imagine what words he chose because the man's eyes go even wider, and his face turns white as a sheet. Finally Loki steps away and returns to your side. The man wastes no time scrambling away from the two of you. You turn your gaze to Loki.

"You don't need to defend me," you say, reaching up to touch his cool face. His features relax at your caress. "He only spoke the truth."

"You are no peasant," Loki says, his eyes intent on holding your gaze. "You are mine. You are my lady."

"Well, perhaps to you," you smile. "But to others-"

"You should be recognized as such," Loki says with absolute resolve.

It was a nice gesture, but you were sure you'd never feel completely comfortable at the prince's side in that respect.

"Thank you," you say. "But as long as I am special to you, I don't care what anyone else thinks." That was mostly true. You cared what his family thought, but the general public was not something you aspired to please. There's no pleasing everyone.

Loki nods and you two resume your route to the library. When you arrived, Thor is already seated by the fireplace to your left. He looks so out of place in such a setting. The fire dances on his skin beautifully, but you couldn't imagine him curling up with a book for hours. No, this is more your and Loki's territory. It was nice for him to meet you in a setting you were comfortable with though. You look to the right to see Theo's nervous glance and small smile. You return the smile and wave before heading over to the chair across from Thor.

Loki leads you to the seat and stands beside you for a moment, staring, as if he is trying to memorize every inch of your face. You turn your attention to Thor and greet him. His face lights up and he gives a hearty hello to you. You glance up at Loki who is still staring.

"I'll be right outside, my love," he says in a low voice. "If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you," you smile and kiss his hand before he leaves. You see him give you a lingering glance before forlornly heading outside. You try not to think how hard it must be for him to leave you with Thor. But you commend him internally for his strength.

"Now," Thor says, with more excitement than you had anticipated. "You're probably wondering why you're here."

You glance nervously around. His tone suggests that this will not be unpleasant. You're glad that there's still no one in the library.

"Yes, my lord. Quite curious," you admit. He smiles at you and leans forward a bit.

"I just wanted to talk to you about my brother," he starts. "There are some things I wish you to know, and others I wish for you to tell me." He spoke more eloquently than you had originally given him credit for. Perhaps there is more to this lumbering oaf than you thought. Although, he would never match the silver tongue of your Loki.

"What would you like me to know?" you offer as a starting point.

"I wanted to thank you," he says. "Even though it has been but a few days since your and Loki's sudden... union... we have seen a remarkable change in him."

"Change?" you can't help yourself. "He just almost knifed a man in the hallway!" You are surprised at your own boldness. Surely it wasn't your place to judge Prince Loki's actions. Thor simply chuckles.

"No doubt defending your honor?" he asks. You nod. "Last week, that man would have been killed instantly."

You let the knowledge of this sink in. You were not privileged to see how Loki acted outside of his chambers while you had served him. You had only witnessed the fits of intense anger. You never thought of how he acted around other people.

"Oh..." is all you can manage in response.

"Something about you... makes him better," Thor says decisively. "I think it's important that you know that."

"And what is it you want to know from me?" you ask.

"My mother has not been forthcoming with her opinion. It is important to me and I wish to know what she has said to you about it. Don't worry," he says, seeing your hesitant expression. "I will not tell her anything, I simply wish to know."

You decide that it's alright. Thor would not do anything nefarious with the information anyway.

"She thinks that it might be... dangerous," you say.

"Dangerous? How?"

"Well, the things Loki might do for me, or if I ever... betrayed him," you say but cannot bring yourself to elaborate.

Thor smiles. "I do not believe you would betray him," he says lightly. "And this other concern interests me. I do not believe that love can be used for evil," he states. "With the changes I've seen in him so far... I don't believe he will do anything that would make you unhappy. And I assume dangerous things make you unhappy?" he arcs an eyebrow.

"Yes," you almost laugh. You hadn't thought about that. Loki might be dangerous when provoked to protect you, but you hoped he would keep in mind, as with the situation in the hallway, that should he do something dangerous or terrible for you, it would change your relationship.

Thor laughs and claps his hands. Clearly this was what he wanted to hear.

"Well, that's good!" he says jovially. You take this moment to ask something that you've been wondering.

"The man that Loki attacked in the hallway," you start carefully, feeling Thor's gaze return to a more serious facade, "The reason Loki attacked him was because he called me a peasant... Does that... Well, is that something that bothers you?" you can't bring yourself to meet his eyes in case the answer is yes. However when he responds, you smile.

"No! Who am I to judge love? I fell in love with a Midgardian!" he smiles and you can see the love for that woman in his eyes as he says it.

A huge weight lifts off your shoulders and you laugh.

"Thank you," you smile. At least someone was on your side.

"A lot of people will not approve," he says. "But that matters not. I just hope that you can keep Loki in this... well, keep making him better!"

You give him a weak smile. You hadn't known you were having any effect on him. How could you know how to continue this? You sigh, thinking that perhaps you can't, but you'd do your best to try at least. You wanted to make him a better person, and you wanted the same from him.

Having finished what he came here to discuss, Thor takes his leave of you and sends Loki back in. Loki strides quickly over to you and leans down to give you a kiss. Your heart feels lighter with the conversation over. Loki seems more relaxed too, and you pat the space next to you. He slides in and you move onto his lap. Again you feel sort of like a small child. You kiss his neck and he hums approval. He doesn't ask about Thor and you don't offer any information. It didn't matter to Loki anyway.

"What would you like to do now, love?" he asks with his eyes closed.

Your mind drifts back to the book you were reading yesterday.

"I'd like to finish that book, if you don't have any plans," you say, content to sit here with him forever.

"That sounds perfect," he says. "I shall get it for you and one for myself as well."

He carefully slides out from under you to get Theo's attention. He acquires your book and one for himself and resumes his position beneath you. With one hand he holds his book and with the other he runs his hand absently through your hair. It's hard to concentrate at first while his touch feels so good, but soon enough you are lost in the story. Hours go by with mere silence between you as you are lost in different worlds. Finally, your stomach rumbles and you hear him give a small chuckle.

"Hungry?" he asks. There is more seduction in his words than perhaps there should have been.

"Yes," you smile up at him. He looks down at you with caring eyes. How could those be the eyes of a man who held a dagger to another man's throat not an hour ago? You remind yourself that the dagger did not do any damage.

"Then we shall eat," he says. He starts to get up but pauses. "Would you like to have your food brought here?" It's as if he can read your mind sometimes. You nod emphatically and return your attention to your book as he summons Theo and asks him to get a servant to bring your lunch here. Theo is more than happy to help and soon enough a few trays appear in front of you.

You and Loki eat together and resume your reading. He pulls you out of your trance by sliding his fingers along your jawline and coaxing your attention to his face.

"I'm afraid I must leave you for now," he says. "I have some business I have to attend to, unfortunately." Your heart sighs but you realize that you have probably been keeping him from quite a few things these past days. Your cheeks redden and you shame yourself for not realizing and insisting he do his duty.

"If you must," you tease. He kisses you deeply and you don't ever want him to stop. "When will you be back?" you ask. His face takes on a slight look of mischief.

"I will be back in time for dinner," he says with a sly smile. "Wait for me." You can tell he has something planned and you smile back.

"I would wait for years," you say, kissing his jawline. He sighs heavily beneath you.

"Until tonight," he says, slipping out from beneath you. "My love," he bows. You watch as he leaves the library, looking forward to whatever he has planned for the evening.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes you on a surprise date.

You finish your book faster than you expected so you head back to Loki's chambers. You suppose you should start calling them your chambers as well. Everything's just moved so fast you haven't really had time to think about those little things.

When you enter the room there's a new dress laid out for you. It looks amazing. It's a dark green with gold stitching. You take a bath, do your hair, and then put it on. When you look in the mirror it takes your breath away. The dress holds you so well. It's a sweetheart neckline that makes your breasts look more impressive than they are, a waistline that makes you look taller, and a flowing skirt that you can't help but spin around it. You're giggling like a little girl the way the dress makes you feel. You can't wipe your smile away as Loki enters the room to gaze upon you. It seems the dress has a similar affect on him. He comes toward you and you spin for him.

"Oh, my," he says, as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Loki. This... is a beautiful dress." You spin again.

"It's not the dress that makes you beautiful," he says softly. "It's that expression on your face."

You blush and try to stop smiling. You can't.

"What are we doing this evening?" you ask. You can't help but wonder what he has in store for you. After the library, any surprise he has is an exciting prospect.

"Ah yes," he says, as if he's forgotten. "Come with me."

You take the arm he offers you as he leads out of the room. You walk along the corridors expecting to take a turn into any of the rooms. Loki keeps his gaze straight ahead and offers you no hints. You follow along, trying to read him. You're surprised when he leads you out of the castle and onto the grounds. You eye him quizzically and see him give a small smirk. Soon you enter the forest. It's still warm enough during the time of year that you are not cold, but the shade from the trees and the setting sun make you walk a little closer to Loki for warmth. Not that your cool Prince is providing much of that at the moment.

Finally the trees part and your breath is stolen away in the wind. Loki has created a small woodland paradise. There are stringed lights lining trees surrounding an opening in the forest. They cast a soft glow over the large blanket he has set up. On the blanket there is an elaborate picnic with all sorts of food. You can't contain your smile and he looks at you, assessing your reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Yes!" you exclaim. It's absolutely gorgeous. You hurry towards the blanket and sit down. You beckon him to you and he sits beside you. "This is just beautiful, Loki. What gave you the idea?" You pick up a strawberry and bite into the sweet skin.

He watches as a small trail of juice escapes the side of your mouth. You go to wipe it but he stops your hand. He takes his tongue and drags it along your skin, wiping the juice. He plants a kiss on your lips to finish it off and licks his lips. He smiles as he sees your startled expression.

"I just wanted to surprise you," is all he offers as he lays back on his elbows. You take a minute to admire him. He is so tall that the blanket looks dwarfed beneath him. His legs go on forever and only the clearing of his throat brings your eyes up to meet his. Heat rises to your cheeks.

"Well, it's a lovely surprise," you say.

The two of you eat, mostly in silence, as the sun sets. When you're done you push the food and plates to the side and lay down next to Loki. Your fingers are entwined. He has his other hand behind the back of his head and you both stare up at the newly visible stars. The lights stretch on forever, it seems. There are some white stars and some blue. You wonder what else is out there and you suddenly feel very small.

"What are you thinking?" Loki asks, casting his glance sideways towards you.

"Nothing of importance," you say off hand.

"Every thought you have is important to me," he says. You smile and squeeze his hand.

"I was just thinking of how small we... well, I am... in this world. There's so much world out there. Sometimes I just feel... insignificant."

Loki considers this for a moment.

"Size is relative," he concludes.

"What?"

"Your size. It is relative. It's not all about physical space. You're not small or insignificant. Not to me."

You find your features softening into a small smile.

"You're such a sap," you tease, rolling over on your side to face him.

"I am not," he says, trying to sound intimidating. "I am simply stating a fact."

You still are getting used to the fact that Loki thinks you are important. You don't notice your eyebrows furrowing as you keep thinking, but Loki does.

"What's wrong?" he asks sincerely, rolling on his side to face you.

"Nothing," you say, not wanting to ruin the evening. A thought had occurred to you that troubles you.

"You must tell me," he says. His tone is soft but his eyes look almost... dangerous.

"I just... I can't help but wonder," you start. You keep going because now it's too late to turn back and you figure it should come out sooner or later. "Well, you said that you had never had someone like me before... someone to love you... and I can't help but wonder... If I was just convenient." He raises an eyebrow. "You know, like if someone else had told you that they loved you... Wouldn't have been just as easy to love them? Was I just... convenient?"

You had been wondering for a while now. Was he so desperate for love that he would accept anyone's love? Maybe you weren't special after all. You watch his features, unsure of his reaction. He could easily be angry with you. You're basically accusing him of lying to you. Instead you see him sigh and sit up. You follow his lead and he takes both of your hands in his own.

"I suppose I can understand why you might think that," he says, rubbing small circles on your hands with his thumbs. "But tell me this: is it convenient for me to love someone my father will most likely never approve of? Is it convenient that I notice every time you blush? I suppose you might think it easy for me to control myself whenever your lips utter my name, or when you gasp beneath me. I suppose you wouldn't know that for all the years you had served me I never once took another woman because the thought of being with any other than you made me sick." Your heart is racing at the confession and he keeps going. "I guess you wouldn't have noticed my lingering glances or my heart beating faster when you were near me."

He went to continue, but you put a finger to his lips. You can't help the small giggle when it came. Your heart was just too happy. He seems content that you had realized his actual feelings for you and stops talking. You are so happy for a moment, you don't notice when his eyes take on that familiar sadness. When you do, it's your turn to ask him what's wrong.

"Nothing, pet," he says, as he brings his fingers up to run through your hair. "It's just that I was having similar thoughts."

"Well," you say, ready for the rebuttal. How could he think that you didn't feel the same way? "I guess _you_ wouldn't know that every night after I left your chambers to go back to the servant's quarters I would wait outside beyond the corner to see if anyone else would go in. I was so afraid that you would meet someone and fall in love and that she would come to you at night when I had left. I often stayed late because of that, even though there was nothing I could have done if that were true. Whenever you would address me it was hard for me to find words to respond to you. When you came in angry, I was scared, but I always wanted to hold you... although... I never could." You think back to all those days spent serving Loki. You had always loved him from afar in a way, but never let yourself believe it could actually happen.

Loki's eyes are bright now and a small smile is on his thin lips.

"You waited outside every night?" he asks.

"Yes," you respond sheepishly.

"I always paced by the door, trying not to run outside and drag you back in with me," he says. You both chuckle. Although the spark between you had been sudden and intense, it had been a long time coming. "I think that night... I just, couldn't hide it anymore," he admits.

You sigh and kiss him. "I love you," you say, closing your eyes and resting your forehead on his. His lips are close to yours when he responds.

"I love you too."

You kiss him again and before long his tongue has entered your mouth, exploring. You're suddenly not cold anymore as he pulls you down on top of him. His hands run down the length of your waist and then run back up to untie your dress. He sits up slightly after he unties you so you can slip out of the dress. You help him out of his clothes quickly, the fabric between you had been murder and now the feeling of his skin on yours is heaven. He flips you onto your back delicately and continues to kiss you passionately. His fingers start at your jawline and trail a cool line down between your legs. You gasp into his mouth as his fingers move around your folds. His thumb takes to your clit and you feel his hardness against your leg.

You open your legs wider for him. You claw at his back to get him closer to you and moan when he slips his length inside you. Keeping his pace on your clit, he starts to pump in and out of you. Soon your hips are bucking up to meet his thrusts. His eyes float down to yours and you are breathing and thrusting together, all while lost in his eyes. His pace increases and it doesn't take long to send you both over the edge. Your limbs feel weak and you can feel his relaxing as he slides out of you and lays down beside you. You snuggle up next to him and plant lazy kisses on his neck and chest.

You look up at the stars and swear you see one shoot across the sky. You're still warm for the moment but before you can even mutter the suggestion, Loki has wrapped part of the blanket around the two of you in a sort of make-shift sleeping bag. The two of you stay in your cocoon for some time in silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

You reflect on everything that just happened. You're happy that everything had been put out in the open and that you and Loki knew where you stood with each other. There was just that nagging part of Loki's confession: Odin would never approve of you. Thinking back to the dinner you were certain he was right. It may not bother Loki but for some reason it bothered you. You'd never wanted to especially please Odin, but the fact that he never approved of his son's decisions or.. anything about him... you wanted to be the one thing that Odin couldn't criticize about Loki.

That was a lot to think on such a tired mind. You let it go for now and focus on the stars. Loki has taken to pointing to constellations and telling tales of their meaning. You listen to him talk and feel the vibrations in his chest. When you fall asleep, you barely feel him lift you and carry you back to the castle. He slides you into his bed and spoons you gently from behind. You dream of starry forests and moonlit picnics in bliss.


	9. Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs to leave on a mission with Thor. You happen to run into Odin... It does not go well.

Still groggy with sleep when you wake, you think part of you must be dreaming. Is that piano music you hear? You open your eyes and see the new addition to your room. Across the room from the bed, a baby grand piano has taken up residence. At its helm you see your prince, illuminated by the early sun, sitting with his eyes glued to the keys. You sit up in bed and wrap the sheets around you. While you were sleeping Loki had taken your dress and allowed you to sleep comfortably... nude. When you do this, he looks up, but doesn't stop playing. The melody is gentle, one you've never heard before.

"Good morning, darling," he coos in a low voice. He is playing softer now.

"Good morning," you respond. "What is this?"

"A gift," he responds. "From my brother, apparently." You see a small smile dance across his lips. "It seems he is quite fond of you." There is no jealousy in his voice, as far as you can tell. Perhaps he is starting to believe your true feelings for him after all.

"That's more than generous of him," you say. You gather your sheets around you, trailing the silver fabric behind as you get up out of bed. Loki's concentration is momentarily disrupted and he hits a sour note. You chuckle.

He clears his throat before saying, "My apologies. Apparently I am easily distracted." He recovers quickly and resumes his playing. You take a seat next to him on the bench.

"I've never learned an instrument," you murmur. You tuck your sheet around yourself tighter so you don't have to hold it in place. Loki's eyes skim down your body and you can tell he wishes you hadn't.

You place your right hand on his and allow your fingers to ride with his as they skim gently over the keys. He smiles and kisses your cheek.

"I would be more than willing to be your teacher," he smirks. Suddenly his eyes fall. "But not today."

"Why?" you ask. He gets up and walks over towards the dresser. "I have a previous engagement unfortunately," he says grimly. "Thor and I are to go make peace with a neighboring kingdom."

"Will it take long?"

"Depends."

"On what, my love?"

"On whether they try to kill us or not, I suppose," Loki says off-hand.

When his glance turns to your face he immediately drops to his knees in front of you. Your face is horror-stricken. It sounds dangerous, even if he said it with such nonchalance.

"I am sorry, darling. They will not try to kill us, I promise. And... if they do... you have nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going alone."

You nod and try to be reassured. You don't like the idea of Loki in any danger. You want him safe, with you.

"I must leave now I'm afraid," he says, kissing your forehead. "But I will return before long, don't worry."

All you can do is nod. Your throat feels tight. You shouldn't be having this reaction. He might not even encounter any danger. Still, the thought makes you cold inside.

"Please find some way to entertain yourself while I'm gone. It's a beautiful day, it would be a shame to waste it." He winks at you before placing his lips carefully on yours. All too soon he pulls away and heads towards the door. You silently wish for him to be careful but know it is not worth asking him to be so.

You sit in your silent room for some time before wandering over to the piano. Your fingers ghost over the keys but you can't bring yourself to try and play. You long for Loki to return and teach you.

You take a bath and dress slowly, trying to pass the time. You could go to the library, but Loki was right. It seems like the perfect day outside. You decide to wander the castle until you know what you want to do. You leave your room and head right. You're too busy thinking about Loki when you bump into Theo.

"Oh, hello!" he greets you with a smile.

"Hi!" you respond. A familiar face is nice to see right now.

"Where are you heading?" he asks.

"Nowhere in particular," you say. You notice that you had knocked some books out of his hand in your daze and stoop to pick them up. "I'm so sorry," you say. "I was in my own world."

"I know what that's like," he smiles. You're slightly calmed by this encounter with your friend, but that soon ends when you stand and see who is behind him.

Odin is wearing his golden robes and walking with two guards. Theo follows your gaze behind him and turns. He immediately bows and you follow suit with a curtsey. Odin nods, his eyes cold and calculating. Your instincts tell you to run. Without Thor, Loki, and Frigga here as a buffer, you have no idea what he will be like. You can tell that he hates you. It feels like his stare is burning a hole in you. Theo steps back subconsciously.

"Your highness," he says before bowing again and leaving. He gives you a small smile before he goes, leaving you alone with Odin. You try to turn to leave but he stops you.

"Wait, (Y/N)." You shudder when he says your name. He makes it sound like a sin. Loki makes it sound like a spell.

"Yes, sire?" you ask, your eyes cast downwards to avoid his gaze.

"I would like to speak with you," he says. This is not a request. You nod and follow him down to the throne room.

The throne room is almost entirely gold with exceedingly high ceilings. There is a large expanse of the room that contains nothing until the back. There, there are steps leading up to the throne. Odin does not ascend these, however. He stands at the bottom and you stand as far away as you can without being too disrespectful. His two guards stand at the doors, giving you some privacy, but not leaving you alone entirely.

Your hands are shaking as you look at Odin. You wish that Loki had waited a day to leave. Or perhaps, this was Odin's plan - to catch you when you were alone. What did he want? You thought he was happy avoiding you and Loki for the time being. Odin stares at you for a while before speaking.

"You were a servant?" he asks.

"Yes," you respond.

"You have no noble blood?"

"No, sir."

"And you and Loki are... together it would seem?" You notice the way he says Loki's name instead of calling him his son. Probably because he doesn't see him as such.

"Yes, sir," you say.

"Your family is poor, you said?"

"Yes."

"What would happen if they were to come into some money?" he asks. Your brows knit together in confusion.

"Sir?" you ask, unsure what he means.

"If you were to return home with some money, would they be happy?"

"I don't see how that would--" you stop. It dawns on you. You see a small smirk on his lips as he realizes you have discovered what he was trying to say. "You want to pay me to leave," you say, coldly.

"I want you to be able to help your family," he shrugs. "Your leaving here is merely a coincidence."

"Why?" you have to ask.

"Loki with a servant? What kind of message would that send?" he asks you. "I can't very well tell the general public that anyone can be a royal."

"I don't care that Loki is royal," you retort. "I just love him."

"Love," Odin spits. "What could you possibly know about that."

"More than you," you say quietly. His eyes dart to yours and he steps closer to you.

"Love is why I am protecting Loki," he says.

You shake your head and almost laugh. "You don't care at all about him. You just want to make sure your precious kingdom runs smoothly." He assesses you for a moment. You can tell you're right.

This feels so wrong. You hate him and there is nothing you can do about it. Your insides twist. His eyes narrow at you and he takes a step forward again. You don't dare move back, afraid of showing weakness or cowardice.

"You should take the offer," he says. He takes his hand and drags it along your arm. You feel bile rise in your throat and pull your arm away.

"I said no thank you. I would never leave Loki," you add. You love your family, but Odin's blood money would only bring trouble to them.

"This is not a wise choice. Take the money and leave."

"No."

Odin smiles at you. "Then you have committed treason."

"What?" you gasp. "I have not."

"Disobeying your king? Might as well be treason," he says with a smooth smile. He turns to his guards and gives a small nod.

They descend upon you quickly and each one grabs your arms.

"Traitors go to prison," he says darkly.

"Loki will never-" you start.

"Loki will never know," he finishes. "Loki will learn that you betrayed him."

"He won't believe you," you say, hoping you're right. You struggle against the guards.

"He will believe me when I tell him what your plan was," he responds. You give an inquisitive glance and he continues. "He will believe that you came here initially to woo his brother, Thor. After winning Thor's heart, as evidenced by the piano, you decided to leave, crushing both of them and getting your revenge on the people you've been forced to serve, and that your family has grown poor under."

"That's insane," you yell. Who would believe that? Certainly not Loki... right? You hope that all that you've said to each other has not been disbelieved by him. That's all you can do at the moment though. Hope.

You struggle again and one of the guards knees you in the leg. You yell out in pain and try to steady your breathing as they begin to drag you along to the cells. They lead you down to the dungeon. There are at least twenty cells on each side, most housing different criminals. Instead of iron bars, there is a golden, semi-see through shield. The guards open one of the empty cell doors and force you inside. You slam your hands against one of their chests in frustration and receive a slap to the face. The guard had been wearing chain-mail gloves. You can feel the blood drip down your face as you cry out.

"Get used to the cell, you'll be here for a while," one says gruffly. He slams the door shut.

You lean against the cell wall and slide down until you hit the ground. It all happened so fast you didn't even have time to think. Now you're alone in a cell. Loki will return home and discover that you have apparently betrayed him. He will be so... you can't even think about what he will think of you. He trusted you with his heart and now because of Odin... He will be completely broken.

You heart breaks as you hug your knees to your chest. You hold yourself and cry. What will happen to you now?


	10. Lie Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After while in your cell, someone is coming to see you.

Your stomach clenches with fear. You're still on the floor of your cell, holding yourself together. Your cheek throbs from the slap you'd received earlier, but that is nothing compared to the thoughts that pain your mind. When you shut your eyes all you can see the scenario you've convinced yourself is happening upstairs. Surely Loki and Thor would return, Odin would convince Loki of your treachery and you would live out the rest of your days in this cell. Loki would believe you had betrayed him. You could see those sad eyes now, as if he were in front of you.

It had been at least ten hours since they put you in this cell. They had not fed you. And just as well. There was no way you could eat right now. The prison cell across the way from yours is empty. None of the others seemed to be at all active. You wonder how many of them are wrongly imprisoned.

It's relatively quiet for a long time until you start to hear footsteps. They are far away but soon become louder and more frantic. You can't tell how many there are at first, but soon there is a loud BANG, like rocks being thrown against the walls, and then there is only one set of footstep sounds.

You rise and move to the edge of your cell, careful not to touch the shield. Through the yellow haze you see a figure storming towards the end of the hall. Towards your cell. What if it's Odin? You back away and try to slink into the corner of the cell. There's no way to hide so you simply try to make yourself as small as possible. It's a good thing you decided to stand away from the door because it is swiftly blown open, sending the broken door to the other side of the cell. As the dust settles, you see who has come for you.

His eyes take no more than a second to find you. Your heart leaps with joy - Loki. What does he think of you? You prepare yourself for his rage - something of the equivalent of the night when you got together - but he merely offers you his hand. You stand, confused. His eyes are glistening. Are those... tears? He pulls you to him and wraps his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. You can't think straight. What is happening? You are happy that he is not angry but have no idea why he isn't. After a moment he pulls away, keeping his hands on your arms.

"I knew it," he says. "I knew it wasn't true."

You can't help as a sob erupts from your throat. Whatever Odin told him, he didn't believe it.

Loki had been so keen on coming to you he had not had time to assess your face. As soon as he sees the bruise, his eyes turn dark.

"Who did this to you?" he asks.

There are more important questions to answer so you ask, "What happened, Loki? What happened with Odin?"

You are about to go on and tell him your experience but you wait. His eyes still hold that darkness, but his touch is soft.

"Why don't we get out of here first?" he asks. Is that safe? He can read you so easily and says, "Don't worry, we're fine."

His gentle arms lead you out of the cell and down the hall. The doors are blown open and the guards lay on the floor, moaning. Clearly Loki had used some kind of magic to level everything and everyone to the floor. Your eyes dart to the guard that hit you and you tremble. Loki see this and approaches the guard. His smooth hands wrap around the man's head and you know what will happen next.

"No!" you shout. Loki's shoulders stiffen. He looks back at you, his eyes almost black with rage. He takes a deep breath.

"Consider yourself lucky," he says to the guard. "The only thing that is saving your life right now is the fact that my lady would prefer I not be a killer." He leans in closer to the guard and whispers, "If you touch her again, I cannot promise that her wishes will be enough to stop my rage."

You shiver at his words. With you he is gentle and kind, but there is that other side of him. It is dark and angry, and protective. You reach for his hand before he can threaten the guard again. He relaxes his shoulders and stands. With one more poisonous glance at the guard he leads you up the stairs.

You head quickly towards your room, encountering no one on the way. Once inside you breathe a sigh of relief. Being back here makes you feel much safer. Even if it's only for a moment.

"What happened?" you ask again, pleadingly. Half of you wants to forget the whole thing, but you have to know how Loki found you.

"I am an excellent lie detector," he smiles and sits down on the bed. He gestures for you to join him and you do.

"Odin told me--"

"I know," he says. "I've figured it out." He takes a breath and starts to relay his adventure to you. "When Thor and I returned, I went looking for you right away. When you weren't here or the library I started asking around. A servant told me to go and ask my father. I went to the throne room and saw Odin sitting there, too relaxed, it seemed to me. I asked him where you were and he told me how you had apparently planned this scheme to get back at the royal family for your peasant woes. At first I did not believe him, as I did not believe that you would do that. But then he started playing with my emotions. He told me stories of how you and Thor were... well, they were lies, obviously, but they did not hurt any less to hear them. He said that you had left for good." Loki captures your hand in his and continues. "I cannot even explain what I felt. It didn't make sense to me but I still felt immensely heartbroken. I couldn't control myself and... well, pretty much what you saw downstairs happened. Too much anger exploded from me in my magic and sent Odin flying backwards into a wall. His guards immediately took that as an attack and grabbed me. Of course I said something like, 'To the cells again then,' thinking that my father's favorite past time of locking me up would be taking place. I was surprised when Odin quickly rose and shouted 'No!'" A small smile plays across Loki's lips. "Now, this was his fatal mistake. 'Why not?' I had asked. 'It was a misunderstanding,' he responded. Now, here is where I could not believe him. That had never stopped him from locking me up before. What was in the cells then? And suddenly it made sense. What was in the dungeon that he wouldn't want me to see? You. I stormed down to the cells and well, here we are," he concludes quickly.

You cup his face in your hands. There are so many thoughts running through your head.

"He offered me money to leave you," you say. Reliving the fearful moment is not pleasant. Loki can see it is hard for you. "He said that he couldn't let someone like me be with someone like you... And then he told me it was treason when I said no." You can't help it when a tear falls. Loki is quick to wipe it away with a delicate finger.

He simply shakes his head and pulls you towards him. You nestle your face against his neck as he hugs you. You can't help asking what is most bothering you.

"You said that you believed him for a minute?" you ask tentatively. You pull back so you can assess his face.

"For a minute," Loki admits.

"You believed that I would betray you?"

"No. I don't think I ever believed that part of it. But when he mentioned Thor... When he said that you had come here for him... Well... I believed that Thor was more worthy of your love than I," he says, failing to meet your eyes. "It made more sense than your loving me."

"Loki," you start.

"It was a moment of weakness, my love," he says, finally meeting your eyes. "I am not as strong without you by my side... But I'm working on it. And I hope to keep working on it... if you'll stay."

"Stay?"

"Well yes... I mean, I could see if you wanted to leave now, after everything. I'm not sure what will happen next."

The thought about what happened next hadn't occurred to you. You were just thankful to be back with Loki.

"Of course I will stay," you say, taking his face in your hands. "It does not matter to me what happens so long as we are together."

Loki smiles with relief.

"And there is not a man in this universe more deserving of love than you," you add. You would have said deserving of your love, but you weren't sure how much of a compliment that was. What would your love matter? This did not escape Loki.

"Perhaps I am. But as I've said... I will have to work to deserve _your_ love. Probably for the rest of my life. If you'll let me," he says with heavy eyes.

"I'm not sure my love is something worth deserving," you admit. He looks at you questioningly. "Maybe your father was right. What right do I have to love you?"

"Station or class does not matter to me. What matters to me is that you are good. You are kind and caring and lovely. I want to deserve the love of someone like you."

"I would like to deserve the love of a gentle, emotional, passionate man... like you," you respond.

There is a moment of silence. Perhaps you will never understand each other in that respect. You believe that his love is a gift that you have not yet earned. He believes he is a monster that must work for yours. What is the truth?

"What will we do about Odin?" you ask. Loki sighs.

"I'm not sure. I will explain everything to my mother and Thor. Hopefully they can help. But it does not matter to me. As long as I am with you... We could run away and live in the forest and I would be happy."

You chuckle at the thought of the two of you in a cave somewhere.

"Me too," you say. Suddenly the realization that you haven't slept or eaten comes upon you. The need for sleep far outweighs your hunger and you move to settle into the bed.

"You must be exhausted," he says. He adjusts to lay next to you on the bed and strokes your hair. The feeling is magical and lulls you quickly to sleep. The events of the day flash before you in fragments. This is not what you had expected to do with your day. Soon enough, your thoughts slow and Loki's rhythmic stroking of your hair lulls you further towards sleep.

"I love you," is that last thing your lips mutter before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)


	11. Confrontation

You jolt awake, for a moment thinking that you're still in the prison cell. That thought quickly leaves your mind as you feel Loki's lips on yours and his arms wrap around you. Flashes of the previous day's events parade through your mind and you almost cry. You are so grateful that things turned out the way they did. It could have been a lot worse. A knot forms in your stomach as you think about everything that's still unresolved. Odin still hates you and think you're unworthy. He basically tried to kill you. What do Frigga and Thor think of this?

Loki can sense that you're distracted and pulls away from you, tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

"What is the matter, my love?"

"Just thinking about... everything," you say. He nods, he knows what you're thinking because he is thinking the same.

"I thought we might try to clear the air today," he says, a little too calmly. You can't imagine that going well for you or Loki.

"I suppose we have to try," you say.

Loki nods.

"It doesn't matter to me what happens," he says. "All that matters is that we stay together."

You agree. It would be unbelievably amazing to have the support of the royal family, but in the end, it's not about them.

"What are we going to do?"

"I've arranged a meeting with the Prince, the Queen and the King," you note the use of titles and not brother, mother and father.

"Do we have a plan?" you ask. Is there any sort of idea as to how you're going to smooth things over with a man that despises you?

"In a way," Loki gives you a small smile but says nothing more. So far your plan is to let Loki do the talking and speak up only if you think it would absolutely benefit the situation.

Despite not having eaten in quite some time, your stomach is too knotted to do anything other than give yourself an ulcer worrying. Loki's fingers do some good, combing through your hair, calming you a little.

"We should go," he whispers in your ear. "They're waiting in the throne room."

You shiver. The throne room where Odin threatened you is not your favorite place. You gladly take Loki's outstretched hand for support. He guides you off the bed and hands you a gown. It is regal-looking, green, and light.

After dressing you head down to the throne room. Loki's arm is tight around yours and he doesn't let you run as your heart tells you to.

When you reach the throne room, two guards open the doors for you. Thor and Frigga are standing at the bottom of the steps. Odin sits at the top in his golden throne, looking down on the situation with disinterest.

Thor is the first to see you and rushes towards you and Loki.

"Brother you must believe I had nothing to do with this," he pleads. "I did not send the piano, I did not have anything to do with--"

"I know," Loki says coolly. His eyes are fixed on the man in the throne. He pays little attention to Thor and in fact, pushes him out of his way. Thor gives you a pleading look as well and you try to nod your head, saying that everything is fine.

Frigga is next to come up to you both. Loki actually glances away from Odin to look at her.

"Loki, please, be calm. Your father did this while I was away. Otherwise I would have--"

"It's alright, Mother," Loki says in a level voice. His calm manner is unnerving to you. He should be screaming and throwing things, so why doesn't he?

"Please, (y/n), understand that I do not feel the same way as Odin. You know that I think--"

"It's okay, I believe you," you say, trying to save the Queen any discomfort. You know that you aren't her first choice for her son, but you also know that she wouldn't want to cause Loki as much pain as Odin clearly does.

Loki's gaze is still fixed on Odin. He extends the arm he had wrapped in yours and lets you go. You are at a loss for what to do. You stand near Frigga as Loki approaches the steps. His shoulders are squared and his face is a stone mask. You clutch your dress nervously. He is about to do something he'll regret, but what can you do?

Suddenly, Loki flicks his hand up, sending a shard of magic at Odin. You gasp, thinking that it will hit and injure Odin, but it merely bounces off something. A shield? Odin is smart. He knew that Loki would try to hurt him, he must have put up some kind of protective bubble around the throne. This, however, does not discourage Loki.

With a roar of anger, he sends shard after shard of magic from both hands, rocketing at Odin's sphere. The sound that Loki is making is full of anger and desperation. You cringe, watching the man you love suffer through such emotions. Before you can stop yourself, before you can think about what danger it might cause to you, you run to Loki. You place your hands on his shoulders and press yourself to him. Almost instantly he relaxes. The shards stop from his hands and his voice ceases. He takes a deep breath and bows his head. He turns to you with a look you've never seen before. Gratitude? but it's mixed with something else.

"Loki," you whisper only to him. This calms him even more and he allows you to lead him back a few paces. Odin looks unperturbed.

"Are you quite finished?" he asks, haughtily.

Loki merely glares at him.

"Odin," Frigga scolds. He pays her no mind.

"I suppose you called this meeting to try and remedy this... unfortunate situation," Odin says.

"I came here ask why you did this. Why are you so against my happiness?" Loki asks. You doubt this is the real reason he came here. Judging by the shards he threw, you believe he had something far more violent on his mind.

"Happiness?" Odin laughs. "What does that have to do with anything. No. I am far more concerned with our family, and how we are represented to the public."

"Family?" Now it is Loki's turn to laugh. "Would a real father lock away his son's love? Would a real father ignore the fact that his son finally found someone who he wants to spend his life with?" Loki is bitter, but at the same time, anguished.

"What does it matter if you spend your life with her if that life is not respected by the ones you rule?" Odin asks. "What do you think would happen if we told the public that it was okay for _peasants_ to marry royalty?"

You can't help but cringe when he says peasants. He looks right at you as if you were dirt on the bottom of his boot.

"Do not refer to her as that," Loki says, stepping in front of you. "She is a _person_ , not a class status."

"What would she possibly know about ruling a kingdom?" Odin offers.

You hear your voice before you realize that you've spoken.

"Shouldn't a ruler know his people?" you ask. "Shouldn't he have a wide expanse of knowledge and know the viewpoints of many?" Your throat tightens. Your response was only meant to be in your head.

"She has a point," you hear Frigga back you up. You thank her a million times in your head. Loki gives you a proud smile.

Odin looks even more disgusted with you than before. He ignores both you and Frigga.

"She is not a noble. You cannot be with her. End of story," he says.

"I am only part of this family when it's convenient to you," Loki says. There is sadness in his voice that makes it sound heavier. "Whenever I am not needed, you have no problem reminding me of my true heritage. But when you need me to be part of the family, to be part of this facade, well, then Loki's truly Odin's son."

"You are always my son," Odin says, unconvincingly.

"It matters not," Loki says, lacing his fingers through yours. "She won't be a _peasant,_ as you say, for long anyway."

His words confuse almost everyone.

"If she will have me," he turns to you, taking your chin between his fingers. "I would make her a princess."

You smile and you hear Thor let out a hearty, happy laugh. Loki just proposed to you. Your mind floods with a million things to say but you can't make your mouth work.

"Will she have me?" Loki asks.

"Yes!" you exclaim, and kiss him.

Thor claps in the background, you're grateful for him. He always lightens the mood. You kiss Loki for some time before remembering where you are. You pull away and blush, glancing at Frigga who is surprisingly smiling in approval. You dare to look at Odin. He looks... surprised.

"I don't care what you say, Father," Loki spits the familial title. "I am going to marry this woman, and if I have to leave the kingdom to do so, I will."

Odin assesses Loki's resolve for several moments before speaking.

"I suppose there's no use in arguing then," he says coldly. Frigga's stare might have had something to do with his change of heart, you think.

Odin waves a hand, dismissing you all.

Loki pulls you in for another kiss before turning to leave.

Frigga grabs your arm for a moment and Loki allows her to pull you aside. Your heart is beating rather fast, what will she say to you?

"Welcome to the family, my dear," she says. You are surprised by the kindness in her eyes. Wasn't this the woman who wasn't sure you were good for Loki?

"I thought... you didn't exactly approve of this?" you ask shyly.

She gives you a small smile.

"After seeing how you calmed Loki down today... I may have misjudged your relationship," she admits. "I think you are quite good for him."

"Thank you," you smile, feeling an urge to hug her.

"And don't worry about him," she says, nodding to Odin. "I can change his heart. It's not a cold as you might think."

You thank her and head back to Loki. Thor slaps his brother on the back, making Loki lurch forward.

"Congratulations, brother!" he says jovially.

"Thank you," Loki murmurs.

"I shall be your best man of course," Thor smiles, more to you than Loki. He knows how to annoy his brother, that's for sure. You can't help but chuckle though, they are so different.

"Sure, whatever makes you shut up," Loki says.

"He means, of course, that would be lovely," you translate. Thor grins at you.

"Ah, the wedding feast will be spectacular," he says. And with that, you reach the door of the throne room. Thor bids you goodbye, kissing the back of your hand graciously. He heads in the opposite direction of you and Loki.

When you are alone in the hall it suddenly hits you: you are going to marry Loki. Your heart soars.

"Loki," you say.

"Yes, my love?"

"We're really getting married?"

He stops walking and turns to you, cupping your face in his hands.

"If you'll deem me worthy," he says, sincerely.

"There is no one more worthy than you," you say. "And I hope to be good enough for you," you add.

"You are perfect," he coos, kissing you. "Follow me," he says, as he grabs your hand.

Loki leads you outside. The warm air floats around you and the sun kisses your cheeks. There are a few noble people in the garden but for the most part, you are alone. Loki leads you over to a large tree. It's light green blossoms weigh down its many branches. Loki plucks a small blossom from the tree and takes it in his hand.

He lets go of your hand to cover the flower. Focusing on the flower, a small amount of light seeps through his fingers. Before he opens his hands, he kneels down. His large green eyes are full of more love and compassion than you thought possible.

"My love, my darling, my life, will you please marry me?" he asks. He opens his hands and where the flower had been, there is a ring. It is silver with a small green stone. It is the most beautiful ring you've ever seen.

"Loki, yes of course," you say. He smiles wide and slips the ring onto your finger. It fits perfectly.

Loki stands and wraps his arms around you.

You couldn't possibly be happier than you are now. It hasn't been long that you've officially been with Loki, but when you think back to all the time that you had spent together... You know. You've always been his.


	12. Not Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and other things will be next chapter!

The actual ring is light - it weighs almost nothing at all. The baggage that comes with the ring however is another story.

Every time you look at the emerald stone all you can think of is having to walk down the aisle having everyone glare at you and your unworthiness. The negative thoughts you are stewing do not go unnoticed by the Prince who lays beside you on the bed. His furrowed brows seem out of place with his languid, relaxed form. He is staring at you while you examine your ring. 

"Is it not to your liking?" he asks lightly. 

You sigh and turn to him. 

"It's perfect."

"Then why do your eyes labor with such sadness?" He reaches forward and places his hand over the ring. 

"I don't want to walk down the aisle and have them all stare at me," you admit, feeling silly. "They know I'm not a princess and that I shouldn't be marrying you." The words fall out of you easily. 

Loki sits up and wraps his arms around you. His flesh on yours calms you. 

"The ceremony is not what matters. The only thing that matters is our bond, our vows. The rest is just... Politics," he says, nipping at your ear. "Would my lady like me to get her mind off of it?" He purrs in your ear.  
You shiver and smile. You nod almost imperceptively. Thankfully the two of you have taken to sleeping in the nude so there is no need to waste time disrobing. You are both sitting up in the bed, covered by the green and gold sheet. Loki slips a cool hand down your thigh, easily parting them. His long, lithe fingers trail slowly from your knee and stop just before your sex. You turn and kiss him, your tongues lazily playing. Just as he starts to rub your clit, you hear a knock at the door, followed by Loki's low growl of annoyance. 

You don't have to get up to answer it because Thor comes prancing in. You pull the sheet up to cover yourself and expect Loki to remove his hand, but he doesn't. You can feel your eyes go wide. Thor walks over to you but you can hardly think of a greeting because Loki's fingers are slowly circling your clit. He gives you a side glance and a mischievous grin. You can't help but let a small breathy moan escape your lips. Thor has greeted the both of you but you can't for the life of you concentrate on what he is saying. Loki rubs your clit with differing pressure. Lighter, then softer, over and over. He can tell by your squirming that you're close. Thor says something and bows to you before he turns to leave. As soon as the door shuts Loki rips off the sheet and climbs on top of you. 

"Now, where were we?" He asks as you feel his hardness against your leg. You're not sure why he chose to tease you in front of Thor but at the moment you don't really care. You just want him to finish what he started. 

"Loki," you breathe out before he plunges into you. There's something different about him this morning. Maybe it has something to do with the approaching wedding. He seems so eager and hungry for you. 

He buries himself in you and you wrap your arms around his back. Your nails dig in to him and he moans into your mouth. He starts thrusting with an almost violent force. In and out at a speed that makes your head spin. Before you know what you're doing, you lift your hips to meet him halfway. The angle gives him a better way to hit your sweet spot and you come hard screaming his name. 

He smiles before cumming inside you. He kisses you passionately and slides out of you. You roll over and lay on his chest. 

You lay in silence for a while before a thought occurs to you. What did Thor actually want?

"Loki, I um... Might have been a bit distracted but... What did Thor come in here for?"

Loki sighs. "He wanted us to come pick out place settings for the wedding."

"Oh," you say. You hadn't thought about the actual planning of the wedding itself. The thought of picking out all the details sounded tedious and boring. 

"Yes, sounds awful to me too," he says. "That's why I told him it's up to him," he smiles. "Unless you have a desire to plan this wedding, I say we just worry about ourselves," he says. 

"That sounds good to me," you admit. Anything the royal family was going to put together was going to be beautiful, but it wouldn't matter because you would still never feel like you belonged up there next to Loki. 

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered, kissing the top of your head. "Everything will be fine. You'll see. Once they see us together they will understand. It doesn't matter that I am royalty and you are not. It only matters that we love each other more than anything."

His words were simple and truthful, but did almost nothing to change your state of uneasiness. But the thought of actually being married to Loki was enough to at least keep you pushing forward. 

A few weeks time was enough to get everything together for the wedding. You had no doubt it would be over the top, but as long as Loki was standing at the alter when you arrived, nothing else mattered. 

Now all that was left to do was walk down that aisle to your new life.


	13. The Wedding

You guessed that the wedding would be completely ludicrous and way too much, but the dress was gorgeous. It was a white gown with a sweetheart neckline and ball gown flare at the bottom. You needed help getting into it, but once you were in you couldn't take your eyes off the mirror. That was new for you. You let your hands glide over the dress, feeling that soft fabric. The edges of the dress were lined with green jewels, a mark of your Prince. They went well with your emerald ring. 

You can't help but twirl around in front of the mirror. You actually feel like a princess for the moment. You are smiling widely when you hear a voice from the door. 

"You look marvelous," the velvet voice says. You look in the mirror and are not surprised to see Loki standing there, eyeing you carefully. 

"I guess I won't even mention the bad luck superstition?" You jest. 

"Nothing could keep me away from you when you look this beautiful," he says. He enters the room and stands behind you. He is dressed in his wedding garments as well. His tunic is white with green accents. Seeing him in lighter colors for a change is nice. 

He wraps his arms around you from behind and grins at you in the mirror. 

"Are you nervous, my love?" He asks, kissing your neck. 

"Yes," you admit, covering his hands with your own. 

"All we have to do is stand there and let the man marry us. Easy."

"Easy for you maybe. Everyone's going to be staring at me, wondering why I'm allowed to stand next to and marry the Prince." 

"My love," he says quietly, dangerously. "I will personally dismember anyone who even gives you a sideways glare. You need not worry about them," he says. You roll your eyes and he sees it in the mirror. 

"No need for that," you say, mostly because their disdain would be justified. 

"When will you realize that it is I that am unworthy of you, not the other way around?" He asks. 

"When the moon turns green," you smile and lean your head back to kiss his neck. 

"Stranger things have happened," he whispers. 

You can't help but smile when you turn and see the two of you in the mirror standing next to each other. In a few hours you would be husband and wife. Your gaze is interrupted by another entry to your bridal chambers. 

You and Loki both turn to see Frigga standing in the doorway smiling lightly. Loki eyes her carefully before kissing you on the cheek and walking towards her. 

"I will see you at the alter," he says before he leaves the room. 

Frigga stays near the door and you decide to take a seat at the table by the mirror. You motion for her to please sit, as she obviously wants to talk. 

"What can I do for you my queen?" You ask. 

"I should be asking you that question," she says, sitting next to you at the table. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," you say graciously. "And thank you for putting all of this together, really. I could never have done it. I'm sure it will be perfect."

"It was my pleasure. It's not everyday my son gets married. And I never would have guessed it would be this son," she laughs. She is so elegant and classy, you aspire to have her charm one day. "Where is your family?" She asks suddenly. 

Your face falls. "They couldn't be bothered," you say softly. Frigga caresses your cheek softly. 

"I'm sorry, my child," she says. "Well, we can be your family now," she adds. 

You nod, even when you think of how Odin would never say or believe that. 

Frigga looks at the time. 

"We should probably head to the hall," she says. 

You feel a tingle run through you. Was it that time already?

"Would you like me to escort you down the isle?" She offers. You almost cry. 

"Yes, please," you say. She stands and kisses your forehead. 

"Come, child," she say. You take her arm and she leads you out the door. Soon you arrive at the entrance to the wedding hall. 

Your chest feels tight and your legs weak. You grab Frigga tighter and she smiles reassuringly at you. Two men open the doors for you and you step into the hall. Music plays and your eyes go wide at the sight of the hall. There are bows of flowers everywhere. Hundreds of people fill the seats that are separated by one of the longest aisles you've ever seen. The aisle is some kind of white silk that sparkles in the light that cascades from the windows. Your eyes make their way up the walkway to the man who is standing at the end. From here he almost looks small. 

The whole of the room has turned to see you and you bite the inside of your cheek as you try to smile. 

You feel a small tug on your arm and realize you should be waking forward. You take one step and then another, focusing on not falling over rather than the faces that surround you. 

It takes quite a few minutes to make it down the aisle. You have to stop yourself from running to him. When you finally arrive, you see that he too cannot wipe the grin off his face. 

In front of everyone here, you feel extremely exposed. You feel Frigga give your arm one last squeeze before handing you off to Loki. You kiss her cheek and stand next to your soon to be husband. 

The minister gives a nice, but impersonal speech about love. You listen but do not connect to what he is saying. This doesn't even seem to be about the two of you. It feels like a show for the kingdom. The minister doesn't refer to your status as a servant at all, perhaps Odin didn't want to willingly give that information away. You feel Loki sigh and you two share a glance that tells you he feels the same about this ceremony as you do. 

Finally it is time to declare yourselves to each other. You expect that you will be allowed to say vows but the minister cuts you off by starting the ceremony. 

As custom dictates, you and Loki put your left hands together palm to palm. 

"Will you have this woman as your wife?" He asks Loki. 

Loki looks deep into your eyes when he answers. 

"Forever."

"And will you have this man for your husband?" He asks you. 

"Forever," you say with all your heart. 

The minister waves his hands over yours and a light magic waves over them. It traces around your two ring fingers, enveloping them with identical silver rings. You smile at Loki and lower your hands once the ritual is complete. 

He didn't wait for the minister's permission and instead dips you and kisses you deeply. When he returns you to standing you turn and face the crowd. Frigga is smiling widely, along with Thor. You notice that Odin is nowhere to be found and that's just as well. The rest of the attendees look marginally pleased. You take Loki's hand in yours and the two of you make your way down the aisle to a small thunder of clapping. 

Once you reach the doors, Loki breaks into a run, dragging you behind him. 

"Loki wait!" You laugh. He stops and picks you up. Then he takes off again. "Where are we going?We're supposed to be going to the dining hall to feast with everyone," you say. Not that that's what you want to do, but you'd hate for Frigga's hard work to go to waste. 

"We're going to get married," Loki says mischeiviously. 

You are confused. "What did we just do back there then?" You ask. 

"Perform in a show," he says. Yeah, you think, pretty much. 

You arrive at your room and he kicks the door open. Your breath is taken away. The entire room is filled with white candles. The only floorspace not taken up by candles is a small circle in the middle of the room. 

He let's you down to stand next to him in the circle. 

"Now," he says in a low voice. "Now we can make our vows to each other. Here, alone, where it matters."

You are taken aback by the thoughtfulness of this act. Loki stares at you like you were the last of a rare gem. 

"Shall I start?" He asks. You nod because you're not sure you can form words at the moment. Your heart is full to bursting. 

He looks into your eyes and takes your hands in his. 

"When you were first assigned to me, I knew I was in trouble. I didn't understand why when you brought me food, I wanted you to sit and share it with me. I didn't know why I asked you to stay late at night, or why, when I was able to make you laugh, that it was more beautiful to me than music. And when we finally came together that night, I realized why. It is because I love you. Everything I am and everything I have goes into loving you. And I am lucky that you are so foolish as to love me back," he says, smiling at you. 

You feel the tears well up in your eyes and don't try to stop them. 

"My love, my life, and now my Princess, forever more."

A tear falls but Loki wipes it away. 

"How could I possibly follow that?" You say, and let out a small laugh. Loki smiles and looks at you. When you see how much he loves you, the words just come tumbling out. "I never thought I would be able to love someone as much as I love you. The bond that we have shared ever since I started working for you has all been leading up to this and I am so grateful. I know how much you mean to me because I know what it feels like to think I had lost you forever," you think back to your time in the cell. You quickly shake the thought away. "I think part of me would die without you. You complete me in ways I didn't know I needed. We make each other better. And I will love you with every breath I take until the day I die."

You let out a big sigh, having gotten through the whole thing without crying. Now, as he kisses you, you let the tears fall. Never had you shed so many tears for happiness. Loki cradles your face in his hands. He kisses you and then pulls you to him. He holds you tightly. 

"Mine, forever," he whispers. 

"Forever," you repeat. 

The silence lasts for a few more moments. When you pull away, you realize that you both need to face the rest of the celebration. 

"They're most likely waiting for us," you say. 

He nods and takes your hand. 

"Time for act two," he smiles at you. 

But you don't care if you have to put on a show now. Because now you truly feel like you are united. And together, you could do anything.


End file.
